The Heartbreakers
by thehgirl13
Summary: Skye Hamilton of the DSL Daters is offering the Pretty Committee a place with the Majors if they complete a task that no girl has ever done at BOCD. Date the most popular boys in their grade, make them fall in love with them, then break their heart. Let the games begin.
1. The Players

**This story is inspired by Marina and the Diamonds song ****_How to Be a Heartbreaker_**** and also when I suddenly thought in the middle of my English class, "Hey, what if the PC broke the soccer boys' hearts? That would make a good fanfic." So naturally, I decided to ignore my other fanfic (sorry for those who are reading ****_Unforgettable_****) and do this one. I won't update this one in a while since finals are next week. Make sure to check out my profile, I have pictures of the Clique characters.  
**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ****_The Clique_**

**Players:****  
**

**Massie Block: **When BOCD's alpha Skye Hamilton offers Massie a place on top with the majors (popular kids), she can't refuse it. She's next in line to be alpha and all she needs is Skye's trust in order to finally takeover. Massie's ruthless, so she's fine with breaking a boy's heart. This heart however, belongs to Derrick Harrington's, the sophomore male alpha. This should be easy right?

**Alicia Rivera: **The epitome of hotness, Alicia has a string of boys waiting to be hers, but she only has eyes for one after Massie informs her and the rest of the PC that they'll be breaking a few boys hearts. Alicia hopes that the poor guy who's name is Josh Hotz, won't be pathetic when she dumps him.

**Dylan Marvil: **One of the sexiest redheads at BOCD, Dylan's beauty is never appreciated like Massie's and Alicia's. She isn't doing this heartbreaker thing just to be popular, she actually _wants _to have a boyfriend. Hopefully Chris Plovert won't dump Dylan before she has time to dump _him_.

**Kristen Gregory: **BOCD's varsity soccer captain, Kristen has impressed the entire boy's soccer team with her awesome plays. However, they've always seen her as one of the guys, but not this time. This boy should be reserved for Alicia, but Kristen's ready to end Kemp Hurley's womanizing days.

**Claire Lyons: **Still the shyest and sweetest, Claire's not so sure that this heartbreaking thing is the right thing to do, but she can't get kicked out the PC _again_. She has a plan though, since she's had a crush on her selected guy since the seventh grade. Finally, Claire will have Cam Fisher.

**Derrick Harrington: **BOCD's golden boy, Derrick wins the heart of both girls _and _boys with his charismatic personality. He's dated plenty of girls, but only catches his interest- the infamous Massie Block. Derrick thinks it's his lucky day _and _a challenge when he hears rumors circulating about the alpha actually _liking _him. He has no idea what he's in for.

**Cam Fisher: **With his Drakkar Noir cologne, worn out leather jacket, and mismatched eyes, Cam has as much girls wrapped around his finger as Alicia Rivera has boys around hers. However, he's a sweet guy, so he never takes advantage of girls. Cam's love might get tested when Claire Lyons brings him into a whirlwind of romance and drama.

**Josh Hotz: **Girls love his exotic beauty and the danger he radiates off him, but Josh's actually a nice guy, but after he pulled the fire alarm at his old school and gave some guy a black eye, he's been labeled a bad boy like his friend Kemp. Everyone calls Josh a hero when he finally ties down the beautiful Alicia Rivera.

**Chris Plovert: **The smart one of the group, Chris may act like a nerd, but he has the charms of a prince and the physical appearance of an _Abercrombie & Fitch _model. He has a friendly rivalry with Kristen Gregory and everyone thinks they should go out, but Chris already has an apple to his eye- sexy redhead Dylan Marvil.

**Kemp Hurley: **Girls are on his jock like bees in a honeycomb, Kemp revels in it. He's been labeled a bad boy and a pervert by most, but most girls love it. His friends call him a manwhore since he's willing to have sex with any girl's who's available. Kemp thinks he's found the cherry on top when good girl Kristen Gregory wants him to corrupt her.

**Others:****  
**

**Skye Hamilton: **Alpha of BOCD and the DSL Daters, Skye would be the hottest girl in school if it weren't for her promiscuity and Alicia Rivera. After Derrick Harrington rejects her, she wants to see him _and _his friends crushed so she offers Massie Block and her Pretty Committee a place with the Majors if they break Derrick and the soccer boy's hearts. This should be fun to watch.

* * *

**~1/19/13~  
****_thehgirl13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! Here is the first chapter and I apologize for the lack of interaction between the boys and girls in this chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter One**

History interested Massie Block. Many people believed her to be an airhead because she didn't turn in her homework from time to time or wasn't in any honor classes like her best friend Kristen Gregory, but Massie was smart and cunning.

She loved the fashion and jewelry back in the 1500s and Regency Era. If Massie could go back in time, she'd definitely go back to the era when Henry VIII ruled.

The alpha had history alone, so she was more quiet and paid more attention, but occasionally text her friends in class. She'd become an expert, so much so that she didn't even to look when she was typing.

Her iPhone buzzed in her lap and she slyly looked down to see who had text her. Skye Hamilton, the alpha for her own clique the DSL Daters and the Majors.

The Majors were the elite, the beautiful, and the recognized. Massie and her friends, the Pretty Committee, weren't apart of it because... well, they were tenth graders, not as bad as freshmen, but weren't really a step better. Skye still respected the PC as they had the entire ninth and tenth grade in their place.

**SKYE:** Meet us in the first bathroom on the second floor ASAP

Massie slid her phone into her Louis Vuitton purse and raised her tanned arm. Summer was ending, but the heat was still present, making Massie's normally slightly pale skin sun-kissed.

"Yes Massie?" her history teacher Mr. Simpson asked, stopping his lecture.

"I need to use the restroom," she answered. Massie never asked for anything and teachers knew better than to reject her from going to the bathroom.

"Take the pass," Mr. Simpson said then quickly returned to his lecture. Massie liked history, but she found Mr. Simpson's love for history a bit pathetic.

Massie got up with her purse and glided across the floor. She grabbed the pass and left the classroom, heading to the stairs even though the bathroom was at the end of the hall. She was on the first floor, where most ninth and tenth grade classes were while eleventh and twelfth graders occupied the second and third floor.

It felt strange being on the second floor, but Massie held her head high like she belonged there. No, she _did_ belong there and will be in the next school year. Massie made it to the bathroom and was glad to find Skye and her beta Becca Brie gussying up in front of the mirrors. That made Massie wish she brought her own beta Alicia Rivera.

"So, what's going on?" Massie asked as she crossed her arms. Skye turned around to face the brunette. "Is it about those annoying Ahnnabees again?"

The Ahnnabes (also called Wannabes behind their back) were another group at BOCD and believed that they were better than the Pretty Committee, but everyone knew they were just LBRs/EWs. Their alpha Ahnna hated Massie's guts, but that was just another hater in Massie's life.

"No," Becca answered for Skye then looked at her alpha. "Ready to tell her?"

Skye finished putting gloss on her full lips and turned around to face Massie. "You've never had a boyfriend before have you?"

"None of the boys here qualify to be my arm candy," Massie replied mechanically, but could feel the heat radiate off her cheeks.

Boyfriends. Massie thought that boys were the most important thing back in middle school and it didn't help that Skye had a different boy around her everyday, but none of the boys in Massie's grade really stood out to her. She needed a H.A.R.T. Hot, alpha, rich, and toned and it seemed that _none_ of the tenth grade boys were that.

Skye giggled with Becca then turned back to Massie with an amused smile. "How cute. Anyway, I have an assignment for you."

"Assignment?" Massie repeated with a raised eyebrow. Skye nodded. "When did I become your intern?"

"Oh, so you _don't_ want to do this?" Skye questioned, her cold expression matching Massie's. Their conversation came to a pause when a girl entered the bathroom and Skye rolled her eyes. "Go to another bathroom."

The girl sighed and obliged. Massie looped a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. "If I know what I get from it then I'll consider it."

"Fine. I need you and your girls to do me a favor," Skye said while crossed her arms. "Kind of like... scratching my back. I'll scratch yours."

"Do you know Derrick Harrington?" Becca asked Massie. She shook her head and the two blondes gasped sharply. "WHAT?"

"How could not know Derrick? He's in your grade!" Skye shrieked.

"Um... I guess he isn't that noticeable," Massie replied, feeling uncomfortable for not knowing some guy in her grade. "What about him?"

"He and his friends are causing me trouble. I need you and your posse to make him and his friends fall in love with you girls and when he does..." a cruel smile played on Skye's lips. "Rip their hearts out!"

Becca clasped her hands together excitedly and nodded eagerly. Massie stared at Skye strangely. "Is there like a due date for this?"

"Oh yeah." Skye smirked. "It's almost October now and Derrick's birthday is in March. I need you dump him at his birthday party."

"That's six months," Massie uttered. "You can't make a guy fall in love with you in six months!"

Skye laughed derisively. "Oh Massie. A person can fall in love in an hour, an instant. Everyone's desperate to fall in love. Just give them a tiny push at the edge and they'll go hurtling into the depths of it. It's easy really."

"Of course, because boys fall for you everyday," Massie snapped then gave her an apologetic look. "The PC and I aren't expert on boys like you."

"Lucky for you, I've made you a couple of rules." Skye snapped her fingers and Becca handed her a paper folded in four. "You should go before your teacher gets suspicious of you. Give me an answer at the end of the week."

"Wait! You never offered me anything," Massie said. She was annoyed and confused. Why would Skye want

Skye turned, one foot out the door. "A spot with the Majors."

With that, Skye and Becca left Massie alone in the bathroom. A spot with the Majors, Massie thought to herself then brightened. She couldn't turn down a deal that tempting.

* * *

"Here Dyl, I saved all the red ones for you," Claire Lyons said as she sat down beside the redhead at their usual lunch table.

Dylan Marvil grinned and popped one of the gummy feet into her mouth. "Thanks Claire!"

Claire smiled and started eating her lunch that she had gotten in line. Dylan didn't eat lunch, only scraps from her friends since she claimed to be on a diet, so she watched their table. Claire was often second, her fourth period near the cafeteria. Kristen was third, always going to her locker after the bell rang. Alicia and Massie were last, sharing the same fourth period.

"Did you watch _Honey Boo Boo_ last night?" Dylan asked Claire.

The towhead scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't watch that dumb show."

"You should! It's hilarious," Dylan said, snickering. "I'd love to go to the South sometime, see if people are _actually_ like that."

Claire laughed with Dylan until Kristen sat down next to Dylan. "What's so funny?"

"_Honey Boo Boo_," Claire replied with a wide smile. She forked her salad and shoved it into her mouth. "Pass your quiz Kris?"

"Easy as cake," Kristen said while opening her water bottle. "I hope I get the results soon so I could shove it in Chris Plovert's face!"

Dylan rolled her green eyes. "Who the hell is Chris Plovert?"

"Yeah, you're always talking about him, but we never see him," another voice said. The three girls looked to see Alicia and Massie both easing into their regular seats with Massie next to Claire and Alicia between Massie and Kristen.

As the girls chatted about Olivia Ryan's new nose job, Claire noticed that Massie was unusually quiet. "Mass, are you okay?" Claire questioned.

"No, I'm not," Massie admitted. This was a shocker. Massie rarely admitted her personal feelings, like she didn't want to burden anyone with her own turmoils. "Skye Hamilton offered us a place with the Majors."

A round of gasps was heard at the table, Claire included. "The Majors? What did you do?" Alicia asked, leaning forward with a glint in her eyes. Gossip was like crack to Alicia, Dylan once said that.

"She gave me a proposition," Massie said before sipping her bottled water. "There are five boys who are the male alphas in our grade. Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley. We're supposed to make them fall in love with us then break their hearts in six months."

Claire's jaw dropped, Kristen's eyes were as wide as saucers, Dylan looked surprised, and Alicia... well, Claire could tell Alicia was on board.

"So... who are they?" Claire found herself asking.

"I asked the same thing, but I asked Strawberry McAdams about them and apparently, they're really hot and on the varsity soccer team," Massie continued. "Skye personally asked me to get Derrick. You girls get to choose the others."

"You said Chris Plovert right?" Kristen asked. Massie nodded.

"I'll take him!" Dylan said.

Kristen rolled her blue eyes. "You _just_ said that you don't even know who he is."

"So? Now I can know who he is," Dylan said with a shrug. "So, there's only three guys left."

"I have to see them for myself," Alicia said while tossing her glossy hair over her shoulder. "Claire?"

Claire looked up from her fidgeting hands. Breaking boys' hearts? That didn't seem right and Skye's request was so vague. _Why_ did she want the PC to destroy these guys? They don't sound bad, maybe a little egotistic considering they're on the varsity soccer team and that was like football to BOCD.

"I don't think this is right," Claire said softly. "Even for popularity. What if we fall in love with them. Then what?"

The girls were silent and Claire realized that Massie hadn't thought about that. But, the brunette always had a plan. Massie placed a piece of paper on the table. The girls crowded around it.

_Rules to being a heartbreaker!_

_1. You got to have fun, but when you're done, you got to be the first to run_

_2. Don't get attached to somebody you could lose_

_3. Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat_

_4. Got to look pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more_

_Love,_

_Skye_

"Just follow those rules and you won't be the one getting your heart ripped out," Massie instructed after letting the girls read the note for a minute. "For the rest of the week, we're gathering intel on our guys. Anything that can make you his perfect girl. Got it?"

The girls nodded except for Claire who held the note in her hands.

"Claire? Are you in?" Massie asked.

She could feel all her friends eyes on her. Even though she never said anything, Claire knew that Massie was ready to kick her out of the PC if she wasn't willing to go along with this cruel plan.

"I'm in," Claire sighed. She felt Dylan nudge her and forced a smile on her face.

* * *

Alicia had told Massie that she, Claire, and Kristen would pick out their guys after school so Massie and Dylan waited at the front steps of BOCD, Massie telling Isaac to wait for ten more minutes.

"I get first pick!" Alicia said as they scurried down the empty hallway.

"Why do you get first pick?" Claire questioned.

"Because my name starts with an A _Kuh-laire_." Alicia smirked.

Kristen resisted the urge to slap Alicia's arm. "But your last name is Rivera."

Alicia's face fell and Claire and Kristen cackled. They made it to the soccer field where the varsity players practiced daily. After talking to Olivia Ryan, Alicia had a somewhat good idea of what the boys looked like.

"I think that's Cam," Claire said. Alicia and Kristen followed her gaze and saw a boy with raven hair and mismatched eyes playing as defender. Claire's cheeks turned red and a dreamy look crossed her face. "Mine!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and scanned the field for Josh Hotz and Kemp Hurley. Cam was hot and maybe Alicia could have him after Claire dumps him.

"I call Kemp," Kristen suddenly said. She stared at one of the tallest players, he had light-brown hair and that _Yeah, I know I'm hot_ look.

"Looks like I'm left with Josh," Alicia sighed then found him.

An exotic looking boy who resembled a lankier version of Josh Hotz was a defender like Cam. She felt her heartbeat quicken and felt her hands get clammy. Just pre-heartbreaking nerves, Alicia told herself before motioning her friends to leave.

* * *

The days pass quickly and Massie felt a little anxious. Her girls had found out a lot of information about their guys. Cam Fisher loved sweets (perf for Claire), Josh was obsessed with the NY Yankees, Kemp was a skateboarder and a womanizer (unfortunately, that would be a bit of a challenge for Kristen), Chris was a dork like Kristen, and Derrick...

The only things Massie knew about Derrick was that he mooned the crowd at soccer games since he's the goalie and the class clown. He was the most talked about from out of the five boys.

Massie was hardly paying attention to whatever her friends were gossiping about, all she could focus on was how cold it was getting at night. She grinned when her friends started talking about Taylor Swift and Harry Styles.

"She dates _everyone_," Dylan groaned.

"Except Justin-" Massie said.

"Bieber," Claire finished.

"You know I'm a hit em' with that-" Kristen said while whipping her blonde waves.

"Ether!" Dylan completed. "Buns out-"

"Wiener," Alicia said with a saucy wink.

"But I gotta keep out for Selenur!" Massie finished then laughed with the rest of the Pretty Committee. "We should do karaoke sometime."

"Given. We could do a group date," Alicia agreed. The girls nodded hesitantly and continued watching the game.

Massie looked around and saw Olivia jumping up and down, cheering for Cam Fisher. A few more LBRs like Strawberry McAdams and Kori Gedman holding up numbers for their favorite guys.

After hours of chasing a soccer ball, BOCD won and the girls cheered wildly. Massie raised an eyebrow when she saw Krista Bassett get up and go congratulate Derrick who had already mooned the crowd. Massie couldn't have missed that.

"Mass? You coming?" Dylan asked. Massie noticed that the girls had stood up, ready to go.

"One sec," Massie said while rising up.

She slowly walked down the bleachers to the soccer field. She cursed under her breath for wearing heels and it didn't help that the grass was a little muddy. As she got closer, Massie could see Krista blushing like a starstruck fan in front of Derrick.

Derrick looked past Krista and met Massie's amber eyes. His eyes were wide-set and reminded Massie of chocolate, full of sweetness, but could be bitter. His shaggy hair was full of sweat and matted to his head. Massie could see why every girl had a crush on him.

"You're Block right?" he asked. Krista turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Massie. She reluctantly left after the alpha gave her a cold look.

Massie merely nodded then licked her cinnamon flavored lips, not noticing Derrick's eyes straying there for a few seconds before meeting her eyes again. "You're Harrington?"

A slow smile spread across Derrick's face and he nodded. Massie walked closer to the goalie and placed one hand on his broad shoulder. "Congrats."

She sent him a wink then headed back to the rest of the Pretty Committee who waited on the concrete. Massie looked over her shoulder and smirked when she found Derrick still staring.

* * *

**So, the games have started. Who's going to win?**

**~1/26/13~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I'd like to explain two things first before you start reading.**

**a. The reason the girls don't know about the boys is that they're so absorbed in their own worlds and popularity and Massie doesn't encourage them to date the guys in their grade. That's why they don't recognize the guys.**

**b. The reason I made Massie into history is because she likes the color purple, which is the color of royalty. Massie would definitely be in the royal court if she had the chance. Also, it has something to do with her and Derrick in future chapters and it's going to be adorable, I can you promise you that.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Two**

Dylan stood in front of her locker, checking in the mirror she put in there to see if any of her makeup smudged. She had flat ironed her hair this morning, learning long ago that guys thought she was hotter with straight hair. Dylan narrowed her eyes when she heard someone tapping their foot impatiently. She turned and found Strawberry McAdams standing by her.

"Can you like, hurry up?" Strawberry demanded, her locker was below Dylan's.

"No I can't. Unlike certain pink-haired _freaks_, I like to make sure I look cute," Dylan said with a smirk. Strawberry's face turned red and her nose flared.

"_I'm_ a freak?" Strawberry scoffed then tightened her ponytail. "At least my thighs don't cover all the lockers on this side!"

Dylan gasped loudly, earning glances from the people around her. "I'm not the one with a food baby!"

"Oh! Say something else and see what happens!" Strawberry snapped.

Dylan opened her mouth, but left it ajar when she met gorgeous blue eyes that bored into her. Her eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut. It was Chris Polvert! Her target, her goal, basically her new _man_.

After practically Facebook/Twitter stalking him, Dylan found out that Chris was a pacifist, much to her dismay. Sure, Dylan may act classy, but she's ready to take off her earrings and heels and beat the crap out of someone.

The redhead was brought back into reality when she felt herself stumble back. Strawberry had shoved her. Dylan raised her fist, but felt it be grabbed by someone. She looked up and found Chris by her side, holding her fist.

"Coral, don't call Dylan... fat. She isn't and neither are you," Chris said evenly.

Strawberry faltered and her face got less red. "I... Fine."

She stormed off, not even bothering to grab whatever she needed from her locker. Chris's hand slipped from Dylan's and he moved stand in front of her. "I'm sorry if you think I was eavesdropping."

"It's nothing. I just hate her so much," Dylan growled then gained composure before meeting Chris's eyes again. "How do you-? Nevermind. I'm an idiot," she laughed. Chris cracked a smile. Dylan realized that he knew her because of her mother, Merri-Lee. "You really don't think I'm fat?"

"You're not. You actually have meat on you," Chris replied then chuckled nervously. "Not that that's a bad thing. It's really attractive. I mean!-"

Dylan slowly grinned at Chris's rambling, like he was afraid of insulting her. How sweet, Dylan thought before smoothly interrupting him. "Just cut to the chase babe."

Chris stopped talking and blushed deeply. Dylan's hips swayed from side to side and she tried to give an Alicia-like smile. It worked and Chris looked lost for words, just staring at her.

"I've got to go. My Spanish teacher is gonna get pissed if I get late again," Dylan said, giggling a little.

"Oh. Me too," Chris said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Thanks Chris," Dylan said softly. Chris blinked and gave her a questioning look. "For calling me... attractive. No one really calls me that."

Dylan turned away before she could see Chris's handsome face soften. As she walked down the hallway, she smiled when she saw Alicia heading to the office to do the morning announcements. She grabbed Alicia's forearm and pulled her close.

"Just talked to Chris. I think I got him," Dylan squealed. Alicia's eyes widened and she squealed and jumped with Dylan. "Go get em' tiger!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

* * *

"That's all for this morning. I'm Alicia Rivera and I heart you!"

"That was good Alicia. I always enjoy your enthusiasm," Principal Burns said with a friendly smile.

Alicia smiled back, but it wasn't _we're best friends!_ smile, more of a _I'm only smiling, because you have my records!_ smile. She gathered her things and left hastily, not wanting to stay another minute in that office with the bird woman.

She strutted down the empty halls, smiling and waving at a few Major boys who weren't in class. Alicia slowed down she saw a tall boy wearing a navy blue Yankees hot and fiddling with his locker, most likely late to his first period.

"Where's your hall pass?" Alicia asked in a mock authoritative voice. Josh jumped and looked, but he laughed when he saw that it was Alicia.

"I thought you were a teacher for a sec," Josh said, sighing in relief. Alicia gave Josh a slow, once-over and smirked when she see his cheeks getting pink. "You're Alicia Rivera right?"

Alicia tilted her head, her thick hair falling over her shoulder. "The one and only. What's your name stranger?"

"Josh Hotz," he said, a smile playing on a his red lips. "Is your class nearby?"

"So you can walk me to it?" Alicia guessed then motioned Josh to follow her. "I saw the game last Friday."

"You did?" Josh asked. Alicia nodded and gave Josh an enigmatic smile. "What'd you think?"

"I think you're really good," Alicia purred. Josh went silent and she could see his body tense, nervousness Alicia figured. "Here's my class."

Josh locked eyes with Alicia and she tried to ignore the loud and fast heartbeats she felt in her chest. She shouldn't be having this affect, Josh should be the one with weak knees and skipping heartbeats.

"Thanks for uh... coming to the game," Josh said coyly.

"Do you have a girlfriend Joshua?" Alicia inquired suddenly, knowing very well from his Facebook status that he didn't have one.

"N-No," Josh stammered then smiled sheepishly. "Why do you ask?"

Alicia blinked her big beautiful eyes and without a word, she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Josh's Yankees hat, and placed it on her own head lightly. "Bye Josh."

Josh watched her, his jaw slack, as Alicia Rivera, the hottest girl in school, sauntered into her first period wearing his favorite hat.

* * *

"Go talk to him," Massie whispered to Claire. The two sat in the middle row in their first period French two class. They hadn't even noticed Cam Fisher until now, Claire felt bad for not knowing him and he's sat a couple of seats behind her for weeks now.

Oh Cam, Claire thought with a swoon. He was absolutely gorgeous and Claire loved everything about him, even his one green eye one blue eye, though some would call them a mutation. Claire hated herself for not noticing that dark-haired beauty a long time ago then she could have never been apart of this cruel game.

"Okay," Claire sighed as she got up. Since Wednesdays were early days at BOCD, their French teacher just let them do whatever they felt like. "Um... hi."

Cam looked up from his lap and Claire saw him take out an earphone. "Uh Hey?"

Claire looked back at Massie who motioned for her to sit next to him. Claire nodded and pulled out a plastic bag full of gummy feet. "I have this bag of candy and I wanted to share with someone, but my friend doesn't eat candy so..." Claire smiled, hesitating a little. "Do you want to help me eat it?"

Claire's eyes widened when Cam moved his backpack from the empty seat, allowing Claire to sit next to him. She handed him her bag and he took a handful. Claire sniffed the air then stared at Cam. Drakkar Noir.

"How'd you-?" Cam tried saying while chewing the candy, but his words were barely understandable. Claire giggled, not understanding a word he said. Cam swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly. "How'd you know I love gummy feet?"

"Just a guess," Claire lied. Like Dylan, she Facebook stalked Cam all weekend, learning everything she could about him. "What's your favorite flavor? Mine's-"

"Blue," they both said at the same time. Claire and Cam both smiled and blushed, looking away coyly. "I guess we have more in common," Cam said.

"I guess we do," Claire said, playfully nudging Cam.

Massie looked at the two Cs from the corner of her eye, enjoying how well Claire was flirting with Cam. This was good and she hoped the rest of the girls were getting ahead as well. Massie would rather have the girls do the dirty work than herself, but it would be strange if Massie, the female alpha, and Derrick, the male alpha, were the only ones not dating. Then again, they'd somehow be drawn together like magnets because they were the only ones in their circle of friends not dating... Massie cut off her thoughts.

This was ridiculous. She only talked to Derrick once and it wasn't really that memorable. Oh who was she kidding? Massie couldn't stop thinking about their encounter! _"You're Block right?" "You're Harrington?"_ She loved how sexy their last names sounded together.

"He's so hot. I just want to rip his clothes off whenever I see him," Massie heard a nasally voice say. She turned around to see Ahnna, leader of the Wannabees talking to Brianna, a member of her clique.

"I know right? You should totally go for him," Brianna said with a smile.

"You are so right! He needs a hot girl by his side and that girl can be-Oh hello Massie," Ahnna said, narrowing her eyes at Massie. She wears too much eyeliner and eyeshadow, Massie thought to herself.

"Ahnna." Massie normally ignored Ahnna's presence, but after overhearing her talk about Derrick, she felt the urge to put Ahnna back in her place, her LBR place. "I heard you talk about Derrick... You know he's off-limits right?"

Ahnna leaned forward, interested. "Oh really? And who's his new girlfriend? Skye Hamilton?"

Massie rolled her eyes then felt her glossy lips quirk into a smirk. "He doesn't have a girlfriend, but I'm his soon-to-be."

Brianna gasped and Ahnna scoffed so loud that everyone turned to the three girls.

"You?" she demanded. Massie nodded then gave Ahnna her iciest glare.

"Yeah, me. So don't even think of talking to him because he's mine," Massie hissed then turned around promptly before Ahnna could reply.

Claire was shocked that Massie would even admit to liking Derrick, even if it wasn't true feelings, but still revealing them was a bit ballsy. She turned to Cam who licked his raspberry flavored lips. God, Claire wanted to kiss them, but she couldn't-not yet.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Everyone's talking about it"

"I can't believe they haven't hooked up yet!"

"Massie _Block_ and Derrick _Harrington_!"

Kristen couldn't believe the rumors that had exploded right after first period. Everyone was staring at their table, watching mostly Massie's every move, to see if she was going to go over to Derrick's table or vice versa.

"So, is it true?" Alicia asked bravely. Kristen and the other girls looked at Massie, waiting for her answer. Kristen noticed that Alicia was wearing a Yankees hat that looked vaguely familiar and definitely didn't belong to her. "You told Wannabee that Derrick's your boyfriend?"

Massie let out an unladylike snort then put down her bottled water. "I just told her to back off because he's my soon-to-be boyfriend."

"Do you think Derrick heard about the rumors yet?" Kristen inquired while tying her hair into a loose ponytail.

"After the game last week, he probably wants you," Dylan said. Massie blushed and stuck her tongue out at Dylan while the rest of the girls laughed. "I talked to Chris! And he thinks I'm hot."

Claire and Alicia giggled while Massie questioned Dylan. Kristen tuned them out even though it was good that the redhead was getting to know her... Kristen tried to think of the antonym for heartbreaker.

Her blue eyes swept the cafeteria, searching for Derrick and his friends. Kristen's guy, Kemp, had some notorious qualities. He was a player, womanizer, a man-whore. He had a different girl every week and sometimes they would be caught crying in the hallway when Kemp broke it down to them.

"I told you when we were hooking up, I'm not that type of guy. I'm not your prince charming"

Yeah, and Kristen wasn't his next one night stand. She wasn't going to give him what he expected, but she wasn't going to be a total Church prude like her parents want her to be.

Kristen's eyes locked with Kemp's, his table across from hers. He seemed to be ignoring his friends' conversations too. They made a connection already. Kristen picked up her green apple and took a bite out of it, never breaking eye contact.

Kemp's mouth parted and his eyes glazed in what Kristen believed to be lust. Good, she thought. He needed to be attracted to her and it actually felt good to have a guy look at her like a girl instead of one of the guys.

Kristen moved the apple so Kemp could see her lips that formed a flirty smile. Kemp grinned.

Too bad for him, Kristen thought before turning away to get into her friends' conversations.

* * *

Fifth period was completely dumb to Massie. Everybody picked RYAP (Reaching Your Academic Potential) as one of their electives. It was supposed to help students develop habits for successful reading, writing, studying, etc. Really though, no one did anything and the teacher was so eager to be best friends with the popular kids cough Pretty Committee cough varsity soccer team cough.

Unfortunately, there were more LBRs than cool kids so the PC had to deal with Olivia Ryan, Strawberry McAdams, Kori Gedman, Layne Abeley, and the Wannabees.

Massie felt surprisingly warm hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar, masculine voice asked in her ear.

"Whoever it is, they're ruining my makeup," Massie replied pointedly. The hands moved away and a handsome face bent in front of her, similar to Spiderman and Mary-Jane in that infamous kiss scene. "Harrington," she practically purred.

Derrick smiled beautifully and Massie could feel her cold heart melt a little. If she stared a little longer, she could have counted all the freckles he had on his face. He moved away and held his hand out.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Massie glanced at her friends then noticed that the rest of Derrick's crew was slowly approaching the other girls.

"Sure," Massie said, feeling her chest tighten and her legs wobble as she got up and followed Derrick. She looked over her shoulder and felt a little relieved when the girls all gave her supporting smiles and thumbs ups.

Their teacher, Ms. McNally was talking to Layne and her weird friends, so she didn't notice the two alphas walk right out of the classroom. Massie wished they would talk in the classroom instead, make everything less... scary.

"I heard you have a crush on me," Derrick said with an adorable smile. He moved his bangs out of his eyes before staring at Massie again.

Massie felt her heart beat faster and butterflies flutter around in her stomach. "Who told you that?"

"Cam," Derrick answered shrugging.

"Derrick! Massie! Please come back inside," Ms. McNally called from the doorway.

Derrick pulled Massie inside and she blushed when she found everyone waiting for them. He sat down by the window with Massie sitting on his desk. "Do you like me?"

Massie could feel Derrick's eyes on her bare legs as they cross one another. "Tell me first, what do you like about me?"

"I like your eyes. I've never seen big, amber eyes like yours before," Derrick started. Massie felt her cheeks heat up and even brighter when she felt Derrick's fingers lightly twist her hair. "I like your hair. It's always nice... I like your perfume... I-"

"Derrick!" an annoying nasally voice interrupted. The two looked up to see none other than Ahnna the Wannabee. "What's up?"

"You can't seem to but out can you?" Massie asked in a mock-friendly tone. "We're in the middle of a conversation. Leave."

"Who died and made you-?"

"Get. Over it," Massie snapped.

Ahnna looked exasperated. "You don't deserve Derrick. I bet you don't even like him! Just because I like him!"

"Not everything is about you," Massie said coolly then did something that made everyone's jaw drop, even making Claire stop talking and giggling with Cam.

Massie slid off the desk and into Derrick's lap. His entire face flushed and Massie ignored her nervousness by putting her face by his.

"I like _everything_ about you"

* * *

**~1/29/13~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys make me so happy with all these reviews! All of you are awesome! I hope this chapter makes up for not updating so soon. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Three**

Claire stared up at the clouds in the blue sky. Every time she blinked, her pale bangs would too. She laid on her back on the grass outside under the signature shady oak tree, still on BOCD's campus. Cam was with her and had brought his guitar, strumming it lightly.

"Sing me a song?" Claire asked softly, turning her head to face him.

Cam blinked and his pale cheeks reddened. Claire had no idea what affect her innocent baby blue eyes had on Cam. "Sure."

"_1-2-3-4. Give me more loving than I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make it feel good when it hurts so bad. Barely get mad. I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy,_" Cam sang, his deep voice sounding so sexy and romantic. "_It's as easy as 1-2-3-4. There's only. One thing. Two do. Three words. Four you... I love you. There's only one way. Two say. Those three words. And that's what I'll do... . I love you._

_Give me more loving from the very start. Piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make it feel good when it hurts so bad. The best that I've had. And I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy._

_It's as easy as 1-2-3-4. There's only. One thing. Two do. Three words. Four you... I love you. There's only. One way. Two say. Those Three words._  
_And that's what I'll do... I love you. I love you._

_You make it easy._

_It's as easy as 1-2-3-4. There's only. One thing. Two do. Three words. Four you... I love you. There's only. One way. Two say. Those Three words._  
_And that's what I'll do... I love you. I love you._"

When Cam was finished, he looked up from his guitar and stared at Claire expectantly. She sat up and hoped her heart wouldn't explode from all the emotions she was feeling.

"Cam, that was..."

Claire couldn't even finish her own sentence because, just on impulse, she leaned over and kissed Cam's full red lips. He tilted his head and Claire felt sparks. She always wondered they meant whenever she watched TV and movies, but now she did.

Kissing Cam was amazing and Claire unfortunately lost her lip virginity when she was in Orlando playing spin the bottle at a party with her old friends. Dale Cromwell had nothing on Cam who kissed her so sweetly and gently.

When they finally broke apart, it was barely apart since they rested their foreheads on each other. Cam's hand cradled Claire's cheek and they both smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell is Claire?" Dylan asked out of the blue. Ten minutes had passed and the towhead hadn't shown up.

"I think she's with Cam," Kristen replied.

"Why do you think that?" Dylan challenged after belching. Alicia scrunched up her nose, wishing Dylan would get rid of the bad habit.

Kristen motioned at Derrick's table. "Because Cam isn't at his table either."

"Oh." Dylan stared at the table dumbly before returning back to her own conversation. "Leesh, have you given Josh back his hat?"

"She still has it in her room," Massie answered for her, having recently been over to the Spaniard's home.

"Shut up Massie!" Alicia exclaimed, a crimson red blush covering her cheeks.

The girls chatter came to a halt when Derrick, Josh, Chris, and Kemp showed up.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Chris asked with a charming smile.

Dylan grinned and bumped Alicia out of the seat next to her. The entire table laughed and Alicia glowered at Dylan. Josh helped her up and pulled her into his lap. Chris took Alicia's empty seat beside Dylan who winked at him.

"Block," Derrick greeted as he sat down beside Massie.

She didn't look up from her compact mirror that she pulled out. "Harrington."

"So, Chris here is throwing a party this Saturday. You girls wanna come?" Kemp said as he slyly draped his arm over Kristen's shoulders.

Massie opened her glossy mouth to answer, but Derrick's voice came out instead. "Block won't be going. She has plans."

"Doing what?" Massie snapped, shutting her mirror and looking at him.

Derrick who looked tempted to say 'me,' but replied with "We're going out on a date!"

"Ooh! Where to?" Alicia inquired. She looked comfortable relaxing on Josh's lap and Massie envied how at ease she was.

"Somewhere classy I bet," Kristen guessed, not caring about Kemp's smooth move.

"You're right Gregory," Derrick said with an adorable grin. "But it's a surprise."

"Who said I agreed to this?" Massie questioned in mock annoyance. She didn't want to completely back down to Derrick just yet.

Massie tensed when Derrick tucked a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, revealing her amethyst stoned stud. "Come on Block. We _all_ know that you have the hots for me. You even said so yourself."

_That was a week ago idiot_, Massie thought while blushing. She could feel the whole table staring at her, but refused to meet any of their eyes. Yeah, she told Derrick that she "liked" him, but she didn't want to be put on the _spot_ like that!

She sighed then turned to Derrick, pouting at him, not noticing his eyes widening a little. "Fine. I accept your invitation. Just don't make me regret it," Massie finally answered. Derrick grinned and he received high fives from his friends.

"Don't worry Mass, Derrick will have you screaming his name by the end of the night," Kemp said, waggling his eyebrows.

Kristen and Alicia gasped, Chris, Dylan, and Josh couldn't help, but snicker and cackle loudly, and Derrick's shoulders shook uncontrollably as he tried to smother his laughter.

Massie crossed her arms in a huff and rolled her eyes.

* * *

After school, Kemp decided to head to the library, mainly because he needed a book to read if he finished his upcoming test quickly. He usually finished his tests early when he didn't know what the hell he was doing and that was pretty much every test.

He felt a little uneasy going into the library alone, mostly because the old librarian had a crush on him while the other one absolutely hated him. Sure, he was one of the more "rowdy" kids and couldn't shut his pie hole whenever he went with his class, but he didn't deserve the evil eye.

Kemp walked along the aisles and stopped when he saw a familiar blonde sitting on the floor with a pile of books around her. It wasn't Claire, it was Kristen, the hot sporty blonde who always seemed to be in a rush.

Normally, Kemp would be chasing a girl like Alicia, but Kristen intrigued him. She didn't talk to him, but she flirted with him without words. Like that one day she ate that apple. Kemp had no idea that apples could be so sexy. Plus, Kristen didn't seem like the type to give it up so easily and like Derrick, Kemp liked a challenge.

"Hey," he said, his deep voice rumbling.

She looked up and a small smile lit up her pretty face. "Hey... What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Kemp lied. He could borrow a book from Chris, right now though, he needed to impress this chick. He sat down beside Kristen and brought his knees up to his chest. "So, we haven't properly met. I'm Kemp Hurley."

Kemp held out his large hand and Kristen glanced at it then smiled widely. "Kristen Gregory. Nice to meet you."

They sat in comfortable silence, Kristen flipping through the pages of the fifth book in her lap. Kemp watched her, wishing he could take her back to his house and make her the happiest girl on the planet.

"Kris," Kemp whispered, his breath on Kristen's long neck.

She turned her head and they locked eyes. Kemp couldn't control himself any longer, but he didn't want to scare her off. Some would call him a bit... _aggressive_.

Kemp could hear Kristen's breath hitching and her green apple breath mingled with his own. Just one more inch and he'd be kissing those soft lips.

3...

2...

"Kristen-oh," a new voice interrupted.

Kristen pulled away and Kemp cracked open one eye. A dark-haired girl wearing funky clothes stood in front of them.

"Layne. Can I help you?" Kristen asked, ignoring Kemp's miffed presence.

"Yeah... I needed help finding this one book and I know you know where everything is," Layne said.

Kemp sighed and pushed himself off the ground. He muttered a goodbye to Kristen and left in annoyance. Freaking Layne had to interfere! He sighed, he'd get another chance.

* * *

"So, which outfit should I wear for my date?" Massie asked, almost sounding nervous. Almost.

"First one. You look more sophisticated yet casual," Claire said after popping another gummy feet into her mouth.

"Claire's right. You don't want to look like you tried too hard," Alicia agreed.

Dylan snorted before stealing one of Claire's gummies. "Even though you did."

Massie rolled her eyes and stared at the two outfits. It was Friday night, their usual sleepover night and Massie couldn't decide on which outfit for her date. Derrick only gave one hint- they were going to Brooklyn.

The first outfit was a single button black blazer, a sleeveless black and cream polka dot peplum dress, thigh high black tights, black curved heel booties, and her signature charm bracelet. Massie had to admit that the first one was much better than the second one which seemed too... dressy for a first date.

"What are you guys wearing to the party?" Massie asked after putting the first outfit on her mannequin.

Each girl pulled out pieces of their outfit from their sleeping bags since they would be spending most of Saturday with Massie, prepping her for her date with Derrick.

Alicia would be wearing a long-sleeved, peach patch pocket chiffon shirt, light washed distressed denim shorts, silver spike drop earrings, a silver rhinestone brick bracelet, and black leather stitched booties.

Dylan would wear a long-sleeved, light blue pearl snap button Chambéry shirt, low-rise red leather skinnies, a black braided trim floppy hat, gold slim drop earrings, and black mesh lace-up booties.

Kristen was going to wear a dropped shoulders, cream and navy blue open knit sweater, black leather paneled leggings, and black strappy heels.

Lastly, Claire would be wearing a ribbed, long sleeved white Minnie Mouse pullover, black skinny jeans, a red pleated band straw fedora, a silver and black luxe pyramid bracelet, and black lace-up booties.

"I wish you were coming to the party," Claire said.

"I know, but I have to do this," Massie sighed then eyed Dylan who sat beside Alicia, eating Claire's gummy feet. "Dyl."

"Huh?" she looked up, one feet hanging from her mouth. Alicia giggled and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Chris is throwing this party and since it's _his_ party, he'll want you to do something," Massie said slowly.

Dylan was quiet then blinked her green eyes in realization. "Oh! Don't worry Mass! I got this. Chris won't get_ him_ until it's his birthday... if it's _before_ Derrick's."

"You call it a him?" Kristen asked, sitting up from previously laying down on her back.

"Uh yeah. Don't you?" Dylan turned to Kristen who gave her a funny look. "Leesh, doesn't your cousin Nina call it a hunter?"

Massie chuckled. She loved these girls.

* * *

Massie paced back in her living room, feeling more anxious as the time went by. The girls had left already to the party since it was almost seven-thirty. She had pulled her hair into a mid-high ponytail, wore minimal makeup (with the exception of her cinnabon Glossip Girl), and spritzed her favorite perfume Chanel no. 19.

"Massie, are you going somewhere?" Massie heard her father William ask.

She turned around and found him standing near her, holding a cup of coffee. He wasn't dressed for work and looked more casual yet still business ready. "Oh. I am actually."

"Where? Is someone picking you up?" William inquired and Massie smiled.

William was often away on business so they hardly spent time together and Kendra just preferred hanging out with her Botox friends. When William was home, he acted like he never left and Massie liked that.

"I'm going out on... a... date," Massie admitted.

William's eyes widened and he scratched his cleanly shaven chin. "Do I know him?"

"It's Derrick Harrington," Massie revealed reluctantly. She seriously didn't want her dad scaring Derrick, William could be a pushover, but he was still an overprotective dad. That might ruin her chance at getting with the Majors.

"Kendra!" William called. Massie groaned, did he really need to bring her mother into this?

Massie could hear Kendra's heels before even seeing her. Her sleek bob bounced as she stepped into the room. "What's wrong dear?"

"Do you know the Harringtons?" William asked after Kendra was finally in earshot.

"Of course! William, how can you not remember Audrey and John?" Kendra gasped, playfully hitting William's arm. "Their oldest, Samantha, is in college while their son, Derrick, is Massie's age. Oh Massie, do you know him? He's _very_ handsome."

Massie blushed and shifted on her feet. "Yes, I do. We're going out on a date tonight."

Kendra's amber eyes widened and she broke out into a huge smile. She looked like she was about to start throwing questions left from right when the doorbell rang. Massie hoped it was Derrick and opened it herself.

Derrick leaned against the door frame, wearing a green flannel, dark washed straight leg jeans, and Massie didn't pay attention to his shoes, just his smell. Hugo Boss. It was intoxicating and she just wanted to smell him all day or better yet, taking that sexy flannel of his and keep it for herself.

He let out a low whistle and Massie blushed when she could feel Derrick's eyes roaming her body. It was like he was undressing her with those gorgeous, seemingly yet not really innocent wide-set eyes.

"Damn Block you look-" he stopped when he finally noticed William and Kendra standing behind Massie. "-G-Great! You look really... beautiful Massie."

_Did he just?_ Massie couldn't believe it. Derrick called her Massie and it sounded weird coming from him. He never called her by her first name before so... Did her parents really have that effect on him?

"Thanks. You smell-I mean you _look_ good too," Massie said, cursing silently for fumbling on her words. She could tell Derrick was smirking, knowing that he made her stammer. "Mom, Dad, this is my date Derrick."

William and Derrick shook hands and Massie felt a little proud of Derrick for having a strong grip. He gave that adorable smile that Massie still had a little trouble growing accustomed to Kendra.

"Have fun you two!" Kendra exclaimed as Massie led Derrick out of the house.

"Don't make me find you two in a compromising position," William warned.

"Dad!" Massie shrieked, feeling completely embarrassed. "Let's go Derrick."

They slid into the backseat of the taxi Derrick brought over. Massie crossed her legs after feeling the car jerk forward, driving them to Brooklyn. She looked at Derrick who wasn't even looking at her. He was looking out the window!

"So, you told me we'd be going somewhere classy," Massie said, gaining Derrick's attention. "You lied."

"Oh shame on me," Derrick said with a grin.

Massie wagged her index finger in Derrick's face, smiling a little. "Naughty boy."

"I guess you should punish me them," Derrick shrugged then leaned close to Massie's ear. "Why don't you spank me Block?"

Massie's face became flushed and she hid her nervousness with a loud laugh, making the driver glance at them. Derrick chuckled and let his head fall back on the seat, but sat so close to Massie that their thighs touched.

They talked mostly about trivial things and despite the usual traffic, time flew by and they were in Brooklyn. Massie watched the buildings pass as they drove further down south until they reached-

"Coney Island!" Massie gasped then grinned at Derrick. "I haven't been here since the sixth grade!"

"Seriously? It's my favorite place to go," Derrick revealed then after finally reaching the amusement park, he paid the driver and helped Massie out of the taxi. "Come on Block. Let's have some fun."

The walked along each other, Massie couldn't keep the smile off her face. She hadn't been to Coney Island in years and the last time she went was with Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan. It was even more beautiful at night with all the lights and rides and laughter.

They went over to the skeeball game and paid. "If I win, then I get to pick the next ride," Massie said with a smirk.

"You're on," Block smirked back.

After three rounds, Massie was undoubtedly the winner and won an over-sized stuffed lion. She touched its mane then handed it to Derrick who looked surprised by her gesture.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Derrick asked, giving her a questioning smile.

Massie shrugged and looped her side swept bangs behind her ear. "I guess I'm trying not to be cliché."

"I guess you're right," Derrick said and the two smiled. "So what ride? The Cyclone?"

"Wonder Wheel," Massie replied, staring at the ferris wheel for a minute before turning to the tall boy again.

Derrick paled and he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Are you sure you want to go on that?"

"Why not? We'll have a better view of Coney," Massie said then laughed. "You're not scared are you?" She knew his answer when he stayed silent. "Oh come on Harrington! It's just a ferris wheel, it won't kill you."

"Yeah, have you seen _Final Destination_?" Derrick asked, his voice getting a little shrill. "Listen... I'm don't do heights. Why do you think I've never left New York?"

Massie rolled her eyes. She wasn't having this, she wasn't going to date a guy who's scared of heights. She took his hand and held it tightly. "Okay. Go on the ride with me and when we get on the top, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever gotten."

"... Promise?" Derrick asked after staring at Massie. She nodded and he smiled apprehensively. "Let's go!"

They sped walked over to the ferris wheel which didn't have a long line. Massie guessed that Derrick believed that if he went faster and got it over with, then he'd get his kiss. They stepped inside stationary car and Massie could feel Derrick latch onto her.

"What made you want to go out with me?" Massie asked, trying to make Derrick feel a little less nervous.

Derrick didn't even look out the car and just stared into Massie's amber eyes. "I've always heard about you and I never talked to you until that soccer game. After that..." he held her tightly after feeling the car rock lightly. "I had to have you."

Massie's heartbeat thumped louder and faster, her ears got red and her face became hot. Derrick had genuine, sincere feelings for her and she was just using him. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Get it together Massie! You're doing this for the Majors!_ Massie told herself.

"I guess it's time," Massie said after looking outside the car, noticing that they were in fact, at the very top.

"For what?" Derrick asked, sounding puzzled.

"This."

Massie brought her arms up to Derrick's shoulders as she kissed him, and slowly reached one hand to the back of his head, lightly running her fingers through his hair. She felt him smile as they kissed.

"You... taste... so good..." Derrick murmured between kisses. Massie blushed and could feel her heart flutter every time Derrick's long eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

"It's Cinnabon," Massie gasped after Derrick lightly bit her bottom lip. "Derr! It's time to get off."

"So soon? I took you as the five dates type," Derrick said with a wicked grin.

Massie elbowed him and the two got out of the car, Derrick taking Massie's hand and using his free arm to hold his lion. "You're a good kisser Block."

"You're not so bad yourself Harrington." Massie winked before lacing her fingers with Derrick's. "I feel so proud of myself. _I'm_ the reason you conquered your fear!"

"You don't need a bigger head Block," Derrick huffed while rolling his eyes. "I only did it to kiss you and it was totally worth it."

Massie blushed and felt herself be pulled closer to Derrick's muscular chest. They stared passionately into each others eyes, not saying anything. "I meant every word up there Massie. I didn't say it just to tongue you."

"I'm really glad I'm with you Derrick," Massie breathed then rested her cheek on his chest. "I mean it."

Derrick rubbed Massie's slender back and put his chin on top of her head. "I know."

* * *

The girls arrived to the party a little early, but it thrived and many people were already there. Unlike the Pretty Committee and the DSL Daters, Chris didn't care who came to his parties, just the more the merrier. So, the remaining PC had to deal with a bunch of LBRs tonight.

"Should we scatter or stick together?" Claire asked.

Kristen scanned the room, searching for the boys. "I think we should-"

"Claire just answered her own question," Dylan interrupted. The blonde, brunette, and redhead watched Claire push past all the grinding and sweaty bodies just to get to Cam who was on the other side of where they were. "Do you guys think she actually likes him?"

"It's so obvious," Alicia replied while tossing her dark waves over her shoulder. "She might be the one who gets hurt when we have to break their hearts."

Kristen and Dylan didn't say anything. Kristen didn't really know how she felt about Kemp after their almost kiss in the library and Dylan wasn't looking forward to breaking Chris's heart. It wasn't like Alicia liked the idea either, but she wanted to be in the Majors too.

"I think I see Chris. See you later bitches!" Dylan said loudly since the music was deafening.

"Adios _puta_," Alicia said while Kristen mildly waved goodbye. Dylan blew them a kiss and danced her way through the crowd over to Chris who was by the DJ. "Come on Blondie. I see our men together. Let's put on a show."

"Can't wait." Kristen grinned mischievously.

* * *

David Guetta's _Little Bad Girl_ played throughout Chris's first floor. Cam had went off with Claire and Chris had text the guys that he and Dylan would be in his room. Kemp was proud of his friends.

"Check it out," Josh said.

Kemp followed Josh's gaze and his stubbly jaw dropped. Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory were grinding on the impromptu dance floor. Josh glanced around and noticed that a few other guys were staring at the two PC members with dazed looks.

Josh thought they were serious for a minute, but Kristen pulled away laughing and Alicia laughed too. Kemp chewed the inside of his cheek and muttered to Josh that he was gonna smoke in the backyard. Josh nodded and looked back at Alicia.

He wanted her and she wanted him, he could tell from the way she stared at him.

* * *

Kristen ambled into the backyard after dancing with Alicia for a while. She said hi to Claire who played beer pong with Cam. She found Kemp with a couple other guys smoking something that did not look like cigarettes.

"Kris," Kemp said, pushing past the guys and going up to her. "Want a hit?"

She eyed the joint in his fingers. Kristen occasionally drank alcohol, but drugs? No, she couldn't lose her ambition for school and she was wary of who might take advantage of her in her drugged up state.

"No thanks," Kristen declined slowly then hinted a smile. She walked away and suddenly felt giddy when she felt Kemp's eyes boring into her back.

The A-Trak remix of _Heads Will Roll_ played and Kristen grabbed someone's wrist and pulled them onto the dance floor. When she looked up, she realized she had grabbed Dempsey Solomon's wrist and was dancing with him.

Dempsey was Kristen's neighbor and a former LBR. After a trip to Africa, he had a better physique and girls flocked him, including Massie at one point. He was nice, but the only thing he talked about was Africa.

After a minute of close, touchy-feely dancing, Kristen felt her arm get grabbed and her body spun around. She hit a tall and muscular chest. Kemp.

"What are you doing?" Kristen shouted over the music.

Kemp scowled and held her tightly. "Why the fuck are you dry humping Dempsey when I'm right here?" he demanded.

"You never made a move!" Kristen said.

"I did! But fucking Layne cock-blocked me!" Kemp yelled then his expression softened. "I want you."

"I'm not that type of girl Kemp," Kristen said with a frown.

Kemp cupped Kristen's face and stared deeply into her blue eyes. "I know... and I don't want to be that guy anymore."

Kristen's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Kemp and kissed him. _Finally_, they both thought.

* * *

"Hi"

Alicia looked up from her iPhone to see Josh standing above her. She sat on one of the couches next to a couple sucking face. Claire would occasionally text her while Alicia could see Kristen making out with Kemp by the DJ booth. She sure hoped that Dylan wasn't getting naked with Chris upstairs.

"Mind if I sit?" Josh asked, sounding polite. Alicia shrugged one shoulder and Josh sat down beside her.

Alicia felt like a hound dog when she instantly recognized the iced mango, silver armoise, and patchouli noir. She placed her hands on Josh's leg and leaned close. "Polo Black?"

"How did you know?" Josh asked, his eye widening.

"I'm a Ralph Lauren _fanatic_," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Me too," Josh whispered and Alicia shuddered.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I meet a boy who loves Ralph Lauren as much as I do," Alicia said as she let her head droop onto Josh's lap. He jumped a little, but relaxed after Alicia looked up at him with those big eyes.

Josh played with Alicia's slender fingers and kept staring at her bee-stung lips. "Well, the feeling's mutual. More than mutual actually."

Alicia felt butterflies float in her stomach and she tried not to feel nervous. She remembered her cousin Nina and how she had every boy wrapped around her finger with her sex appeal. Alicia could be sexy.

She took Josh's index finger and dipped it into her mouth.

"Whoa, Alicia I..." Josh couldn't finish his sentence as his breath became ragged from Alicia's tongue swirling around his finger.

"You like that?" she asked, her voice sounding husky and seductive. Josh merely nodded, unable to speak.

Alicia sat up slowly and when her hand accidentally brushed across his groin, she let out a squeal and lost all of her temptress attitude. "Oh my god Josh! You have a-!"

"Shut up Leesh!" Josh shouted, sounding completely embarrassed. "What do you think will happen when you're on my lap and sucking on my-"

"My my, I never you can be so dirty," a familiar voice said teasingly. "But, I can't be so surprised. I mean, you're Alicia _Rivera_."

Alicia turned to find Skye Hamilton in all her glory wearing an aqua blue crochet sweetheart high-low dress, a sand colored leather jacket, a pink solid shimmer fringe scarf, taupe scrunch O ring boots, and her signature dance sleeves.

"Hello Skye." Alicia tried not to have a biting tone.

She and Skye had a bit of a rivalry at Body Alive Dance Studio. The only reason Skye was considered better and captain of their team was that her mother owned the studio. Alicia unfortunately had to be her backup and was ready to take Skye's place anytime.

Skye tilted her head and gave Josh a wanton look. "Hey Josh."

"Hi Skye," Josh said in a less enthusiastic tone.

Skye met Alicia's eyes and she smirked. Alicia suddenly felt guilty and looked at Josh. "Skye, did you know Josh and I are dating?"

"We are?" Josh asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah," Alicia said then kissed Josh's cheek. "You're not rejecting me are you?"

Josh blinked once, wondering how he could land such a hottie like Alicia. "Never."

Alicia smiled then turned back to Skye, giving her an apologetic look. "Where's your guy for tonight?" she asked, knowing very well that Skye usually went home with a guy every time she went to a party.

"Oh, I dunno. I think I might hookup with Dune Baxter," Skye said casually. "I should leave you brunettes alone. Kisses!"

Alicia's smile dropped from her face as soon as Skye had danced her self into the crowd. She leaned back on Josh and sighed.

"Promise me you won't be in a room alone with her," Alicia said.

Josh kissed her soft cheek then her neck. "Never. Why would I do that when I have the hottest girl in New York dating _me_?"

"You're sweet Joshua," Alicia said then climbed onto Josh's lap again. "And for that, you get a kiss."

"Yay me," Josh chuckled before kissing Alicia's soft lips.

* * *

**~2/06/13~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	5. Chapter 4: Halloween Special

**I can't keep thanking you guys enough for all the reviews I get for this story. This chapter is inspired by a video I saw called _How It Should Have Ended: The Slender Games_. If you like superheros and other movies, check out their videos. They're hilarious. Also, I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't that scary since it's a Halloween chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Four**

"Are we going to Skye's party?" Alicia asked Massie as they walked to the cafeteria. "Because if we are, don't expect me to say hi to her. She was all over Josh at Chris's party and I know she'd sleep with him in less than a heartbeat."

"She wouldn't jeopardize her plan just to sleep with a hot guy," Massie assured, but could tell Alicia still didn't like the idea of Skye being around her boyfriend.

A couple of weeks had passed since Chris's party and only Alicia, Claire, and Dylan have made their relationships exclusives. Massie was a little miffed that Derrick hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, so was Kristen, but Massie was hoping that Derrick was planning something special.

They reached the cafeteria shortly and quickly got their lunch and sat down at their usual table. The boys had started sitting with the PC more often and Massie was starting to get used to it. No one dared to sit at their old table though, probably afraid of Kemp.

"Hola!" Alicia kissed Josh lightly on the lips before sitting down beside him. Massie sometimes wondered if both Alicia and Claire forgot that they were supposed to break Josh and Cam's hearts.

Massie made sure her hand brush lightly against Derrick's abdomen as she sat down next to him. He tensed up and looked at her, she smirked and sat up straighter, sticking out her B-cups. Massie felt her face become hot with Derrick's lingering stare, but she just "ignored" it and started eating her salad.

"Oh my gawd, you two should just have sex already!"

"I know. I can smell it already. I'm positive Derrick has a giant, throbbing bo-"

"Dylan!" Massie hissed the same time Derrick snapped "Kemp!"

Dylan and Kemp blinked and stared innocently at Massie and Derrick who glared at them. "What? We're just saying what everyone else is thinking. Right Dylan?"

"Right Kemp!" Dylan said cheerily.

Massie rolled her eyes. "What did we miss?"

"Well, we were just discussing Halloween," Cam answered for the group. "I have this cabin up in Lake Placid. We can dress up, drink beer, and just hangout."

"I'm in!" Alicia said instantly. The girls slowly agreed and Massie caved in, not wanting to ruin her friends fun.

"Great. Kemp has a van we can share. We'll meet at his place on Halloween afternoon," Josh explained then smiled at Alicia adoringly.

"Convince your parents to let you skip school Thursday and Friday. We'll be so sloshed that it won't be funny," Derrick added, trying to look serious, but failed and his signature grin slipped up. Massie loved it.

"We need to think of costumes! What should we be? Movie stars? Jersey Shore? What?" Dylan questioned.

"There's no way I'm spray tanning," Kristen said while crossing her arms.

For the rest of lunch, the group talked about costumes, drinking, and of course sex since Kemp always brought up sex. It was now a daily topic.

* * *

"Wow. Who are you supposed to be?" Alicia asked Claire, looking visibly impressed with Claire's costume.

"I'm Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man! Didn't you go and see that with us?" Claire replied, raising a pale eyebrow.

Alicia shrugged and continued to fluff her raven hair. They sat in Massie's Range Rover, Massie, Kristen, and Dylan all having their own conversation. It was Halloween night and the girls decided to go super heroine instead of dirty devils or vampires. Massie was dressed as Catwoman from The Dark Knight Rises, Alicia was Wonder Woman, Dylan was Black Widow from The Avengers, and Kristen was Supergirl.

"Thanks Isaac," Massie said with a small smile before sliding out of her Range Rover.

"Be safe girls," Isaac called as they walked further to Kemp's house.

The girls were able to convince their parents that they were spending the night at Massie's while Claire and Massie told their parents that they were sleeping over at Dylan's. Kristen was reluctant to skip school Thursday and Friday, but after Massie used her excellent skills in manipulation, Kristen was in.

Dylan let out a loud laugh, Claire looked at what she was laughing at and started laughing herself. The boys were all waiting by Kemp's van and were dressed as One Direction.

"I'm putting this on Instagram," Massie chuckled as she held up her phone. "Smile Derr!"

Derrick stuck up the middle finger as Massie snapped her picture. He was Niall Horan, Cam was Harry Styles, Josh was Zayn Malik, Kemp was Louis Tomlinson, and Chris was Liam Payne.

"Claire, you should have dressed up as Taylor Swift then you and Cam would be matching," Kristen joked. The girls laughed and Claire could see Cam blushing, most likely from embarrassment.

"Dude, I feel so gay," Claire heard Chris mutter when he walked past her over to Dylan. "How did you know I liked Scarlett Johansson?"

Dylan struck a saucy pose. "You have tons of pictures of her in your phone."

"Well, I have to say you look hotter than she was in The Avengers," Chris complimented. Dylan blushed and pecked Chris on the cheek.

"So, where's Peter?" Claire perked up when she heard Cam speak to her.

"You know, saving the world," Claire replied casually. "Where's Taylor?"

Cam brushed his bangs out of his mismatched eyes before shrugging one shoulder. "Dumped her. I have eyes for Parker's girl."

Claire giggled and hugged Cam who held her tightly. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, because Derrick had called them and motioned them to get inside the van.

"Who's driving?" Kristen inquired while taking the passenger seat since Kemp sat in the driver's seat.

"I am. My dad taught me over the summer," Kemp said then gave Kristen a once-over. "So... what's your kryptonite? Does it happen to rhyme with 'sobbing sock?'"

Kristen rolled her eyes and looked over her seat to see everyone. It was crowded, the girls practically having to sit on their boyfriend's laps. Well, she'd rather sit next to her pervert soon-to-be-boyfriend than be squished back there.

"Dylan, your hair is in my face!"

"Stop kicking my shins!"

"Leesh, did you seriously need to spray that much perfume?"

"I have a wedgie!"

"Can we go now?" Claire asked.

"Please," Kristen groaned, already knowing that it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

By the time they reached Cam's cabin it was dark outside. The girls had brought coats since it was chilly outside, though they were forced to by their parents. Cam's cabin wasn't like that creepy one in The Cabin in the Woods or The Evil Dead, it looked cozy.

Massie watched Josh and Cam unload the two boxes of alcohol from the back of the van and into the cabin. "How did you guys get alcohol?"

"Cam's brother Harris bought it for us," Derrick replied while casually wrapping one arm around Massie's waist. "Sorry, I forgot that you drink wine coolers."

Massie narrowed her eyes at him. He was making fun of her! Well, she wasn't going to humor him. "I'm glad you didn't. I would think that you are a wimp if brought wine to a party," she said pointedly.

Derrick kept his smirk and led Massie inside the cabin, never letting go of her. She found it a little annoying that he treated her like his girlfriend, but he never actually asked "Block, be my girlfriend?" She wished he would soon.

"This is awesome Cam," Alicia said to Cam when passing by him.

"When was the last time you even used this place?" Massie asked after stepping inside the cabin.

Cam thought for a minute then smiled. "Last winter. We spent Christmas here."

After getting settled in, Chris put on some good music and everything started to flow well. It took a while, but Massie finally got passed the bitter, burning stage of beer and drank it liked it was one of her lattes.

She looked around, seeing what everyone else was doing. Alicia and Dylan were playing beer pong against Josh and Chris, Kristen was blushing at whatever Kemp was saying, Claire and Cam were on the couch whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, and Derrick... wait, where was Derrick?

"Block," a familiar voice whispered in Massie's ear.

"Why are you so close to me?" she asked then sipped her beer.

Derrick took Massie's hand and led her to the couch, taking away her beer and placing it on a nearby table, then grabbing her waist and plopping down on the couch. Massie could feel Derrick's chest heave from behind her and his arms in a protective lock.

She looked over her shoulder and met his brown eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"... Oh, I think I know what you're talking about," Derrick murmured then sat up slightly. "I know everything thinks that it's a rumor, but..."

Massie waited for Derrick to say it, but instead was met with darkness. She heard a couple of screams.

"Everybody outside!" Derrick shouted then Massie squealed when she felt Derrick pick her up and carry her outside. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Power outage obviously," Kristen said flatly. "Cam, is your cabin that old?"

"Shit..." Massie heard Cam mutter.

Derrick's grip on Massie tightened and he pulled out his phone, using it as a light. "Cam, call the ranger. Chris, come with me, we're going to look for flashlights back inside."

Massie frowned when Derrick let go of her and went back into the cabin with Chris. She looked up and stared at the stars then back at normal level.

"Hey! Someone come help me gather some twigs and shit," Kemp yelled.

"Why?" Claire questioned, finding her way to Massie.

"To make a fire," Kristen answered. "Let's hurry Kemp. I hate how dark it is."

Ten minutes later, Kemp started a fire and Derrick and Chris had found about a dozen LED flashlights. Everyone got one and sat silently on the logs by the fire, Cam continually calling the ranger who wasn't answering.

"Well... besides the blackout, this Halloween has been pretty good," Dylan spoke, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I would rather be at Skye's party then in the cold woods with no lights," Alicia whined.

Massie rolled her eyes and turned to Alicia who was across from her. "No you wouldn't."

"... Yeah, you're right," Alicia admitted.

Massie rubbed her arms and hated how her body shook from the cold. She couldn't believe it. Right on the couch, Derrick was just about to ask Massie to be his girlfriend then the freaking lights go off! What kind of...?

"Hey guys... where's Claire?" Dylan asked.

It immediately got quiet. "Maybe she went to take a leak?" Josh suggested.

"In the woods when there's a fucking cabin right here?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Josh shrugged and looked at Cam. "Dude, did she say something to you before she left?"

"Maybe we should give her a couple more minutes. Josh might be right," Massie said.

They listened to Massie, but Claire never showed up. Cam finally shut off his phone and started freaking out.

"What if she got lost? We'll never be able to find her in these woods!" Cam said, his breathing became short.

"Don't worry Cam. She couldn't have gone too far," Massie said. "We should just look around and see."

"Uh no. I'm not leaving this fire," Kristen said.

"Yeah... Gregory's right. It isn't safe."

Massie turned to Derrick with her best WTF face. Her soon-to-be boyfriend was chickening out! "Let's go!"

Kristen and Derrick reluctantly got up and followed Massie who unfortunately led her friends into the woods. They called out Claire's name, but got nothing.

"Hey... check out this weird note," Chris said, bending down to pick up something pasted to a rock.

"What's it say?" Cam asked.

"It says... 'Don't look or it takes you,'" Chris read, gulping a little.

"That's weird," Alicia commented.

"What if it's Slender Man?" Josh said then blinked. "I mean... I've played the game and that's what the note says."

"It is not Slender Man," Kemp said, clearly annoyed.

Everyone murmured in agreement and Massie sighed before rolling her eyes. "Guys, it's Halloween. Someone's probably playing a tri-"

"Holy shit! what is that?" Derrick shouted.

Everyone turned their flashlights and saw a tall figure with a pale face and black suit. They screamed and ran in different directions. Cam made a sharp turn and tripped over a rock, face first. He groaned and pushed himself up, but started screaming when that thing was in front of him.

* * *

"How the hell did we get split up from the group?" Alicia demanded.

Kemp shrugged and kept walking, occasionally shining his light in different directions. He and Alicia had accidentally separated from everyone else. Every little sound made Alicia jump and Kemp just gripped his flashlight harder.

"Hey Leesh?" Kemp said.

"Yeah?" Alicia looked at him.

"If we die tonight... can I touch your tits before we do?"

Kemp yelped when Alicia kicked his calf. "No! I'm with Josh and you're with Kristen remember?"

"Yeah, but... Kristen doesn't have D-cups like-"

"Shut up! Look at this," Alicia interrupted. She shined her flashlight onto a rock with a paper attached to it. "It says... 'Help me.'"

* * *

"Hey! There's a truck!" Dylan shouted.

Massie didn't let go of Derrick's hand as they walked hesitantly over to the truck. Only she, Derrick, Dylan, Kristen, Chris, and Josh were together. Alicia, Kemp, and Cam were all missing and they still hadn't found Claire.

"Who the hell was that?" Chris demanded after reaching the truck.

Josh paced back and forth. "I don't know... maybe it's Slender Man?"

"It's not a stupid legend Josh!" Kristen snapped then sighed. "Sorry."

Josh said nothing and looked at Dylan who hopped from side to side. "Dylan? What's wrong with you?"

"I need to pee," Dylan revealed.

"There's a bathroom right there," Massie said, pointing out the bathroom that suddenly appeared.

Dylan's green eyes widened and her pale skin got even paler. "Someone go with me."

Chris and Derrick stepped back, leaving Massie and Josh to go with Dylan. They started out walking slowly, but Dylan sprinted into the bathroom and tried finding a stall.

"Dylan, will you hurry AHHH!" Massie screamed.

There he was. The same tall, thin, and faceless figure in the black suit. Massie grabbed both Dylan and Josh's arms and dragged them out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Chris shouted.

"I-It's him!" Dylan yelled as they ran far from the bathroom. "Someone call Leesh or Cam or someone!"

Derrick pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts while trying not drop it as they ran wildly through the forest. "Alicia pick up the fucking phone."

"_Derrick?_"

"Where the hell are you?"

"_I'm in the woods dumbass!_"

"Oh... right"

"_We found another note_," Alicia said then gasped sharply. "_Kemp run!_"

"Alicia? What happened?" Derrick asked, but got no reply.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and made a halt, crashing into the back of Massie. They fell and Massie held her breath when she could feel Derrick's ragged breathing on the nape of her neck.

"I hope you don't feel anything sharp Block," Derrick whispered.

Massie scoffed, momentarily forgetting about the creep following her and her friends. "What if I do? Will you-?"

"Hey, I said you guys should have sex, but not while we're getting chased by a murderer!" Dylan shouted, her voice shrill.

Derrick and Massie scrambled to their feet and followed the others. They walked aimlessly for a while until Massie smelled a mixture of Angel perfume and Drakkar Noir.

"Leesh! Cam!" everyone shouted.

There was Alicia clutching Cam's arm. Cam's chin was cut and bloody and both of their hairs were mussed up. Alicia let go of Cam's arm and ran into Josh's arms.

"Where's Kemp?" Kristen asked.

Alicia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "T-That guy came and I ran. Kemp looked like he was frozen or something."

Kristen frowned and Chris shook his head. "Okay. We're going back to the cabin, grabbing our shit and leaving. We'll call the others on the way there," he ordered.

Everyone was too tired to argue and followed Chris who somehow became the leader. They reached the cabin after twenty minutes of walking and everyone collapsed onto the logs.

Alicia buried her head into Josh's shoulder when she heard wailing. "Do you think...?"

"Claire." Cam stood up and took off.

"Fisher get back here!" Derrick shouted then ran after him.

Massie scowled and got up. "DERRICK! CAM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE GROUP AGAIN!"

She ran after the two boys, leaving everyone else by the still burning fire. Dylan groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Those idiots."

"They are idiots," a new voice said.

Everyone yelped and turned to see the forest ranger with Claire and Kemp! Kristen jumped to her feet and embraced Kemp.

"Where's Cam?" Claire asked hoarsely.

"Where the hell did you go?" Alicia demanded.

Claire blushed and looked down at her shoes. "I got too drunk and forgot that we had a cabin and ended up trying to use the bathroom in the woods."

They were silent for a moment before Kemp glared at the ranger. "Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone? The power went out and some fucking dick was stalking us!"

"Oh." The ranger started to laugh. "There's no one stalking you. It's just a prank!"

Kristen blinked. "WHAT!"

* * *

"Hey, I think there's a girl right there," Derrick said.

Massie shined her light on whatever Derrick was talking about. It wasn't Claire, but a little girl in the fetal position. "Someone go get her."

Derrick nudged Cam, he rolled his eyes and went forward. He bent down in front of the girl and touched her arm.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" Cam asked softly.

The girl didn't respond and Cam gently turned her to so he could face her, but let go of his hand when he saw her face... if she had one.

"Cam?" Massie called then let out a horrified scream.

* * *

**Happy late Halloween!**

**~2/18/13~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

"Seriously? A bike?" Derrick asked Cam in disbelief. He wasn't going to ride Cam's prissy bike over to Massie's house. No way.

"Why not? You really want to depend on Harris?" Cam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Derrick glowered at the bike then sighed in defeat. "Whatever man. You're lucky we're turning sixteen in a couple of months or else..." He didn't finish his sentence because Cam had already taken off on his bike, leaving Derrick behind. "Dick."

The two best friends were going to hangout with their girls this Saturday. Derrick was curious to see what Massie's room looked like. Probably really neat and everything precisely placed together. She seemed like the type to be uptight about how "perfect" her room should look.

Cam cursed under his breath when he felt a drop of weather hit his forehead. _Rain_, he thought. He didn't mind the rain, but he hated being _outside_ when it happened. Hopefully it wouldn't start raining too hard or else he'd be soaking wet and have to borrow Claire's little brother Todd's clothes and that would really suck.

The two boys reached the Block estate soon and the rain wasn't getting any lighter. Derrick clasped Cam's broad shoulder.

"Good luck Fisher," Derrick smirked.

Cam rolled his mismatched eyes and the two went their separate ways. Derrick felt jittery nerves as he walked over to the Block's door. He didn't think Massie's dad liked him, but those were fathers for you. Her mom was total MILF. Alicia and Dylan's moms were hot too.

When the door opened, it was Mrs. Block. She smiled instantly and let out a delighted laugh. "Derrick! Are you here for Massie?"

"That I am Mrs. Block. Is she here?" Derrick replied with a nod then flashed his signature adorable smile that melted hearts and made knees weak.

Mrs. Block let Derrick in, swooning a little. She motioned Derrick to follow her up the pristine marble staircase, the fifteen year old trying his hardest not to stare at Mrs. Block's sashaying ass. They reached the second floor and didn't walk very far to find Massie's door.

"Massie dear! You have a visitor," she said while knocking on the door.

A minute later the door opened revealing a navy blue and white striped wool Theory sweater, black tights, and white fuzzy house slippers. Her chestnut-brown hair was pulled into a loose chignon with a couple of strands falling down. The only makeup on her pretty face was a peach colored lip gloss.

"Derrick!" Massie gasped, completely surprised to find her soon-to-be boyfriend right outside her bedroom door. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise." Derrick grinned then looked at Mrs. Block. "Thanks _Mademoiselle_."

Mrs. Block giggled like a silly school girl and Derrick knew he had her putty in his hands. At least one of Massie's parents liked him. After she left, Derrick turned to Massie expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you doing here?"

He rolled his brown eyes and pushed past Massie and into her bedroom. Like Derrick guessed, Massie's room was coordinated perfectly. Everything matched and only two colors were present purple and white. Her room reminded Derrick of royalty.

"Nice room," Derrick commented. He kicked off his Timberlands and plopped stomach first onto Massie's king sized bed, making her laptop bounce. "Ooh, what are we looking at?"

Massie stared at the boy laying down lazily on her bed. It was a pleasant surprise to see Derrick come over out of the blue, but she was a little annoyed. Massie would have put a little more effort into her outfit if she'd known Derrick was going to make a surprise visit.

She padded over to her bed and sat down Indian style beside him. "I'm watching _The Tudors_."

"_The __Tudors_?" Derrick repeated.

"Yep. It's about a young King Henry VIII of England," Massie explained then blushed. "It's not accurate because Henry in real life is so not as sexy as Jonathan Rhys Meyers."

The golden boy rolled his eyes and laid his head in Massie's lap, startling her. "Please. Pretty boy has nothing on me Block."

Massie giggled and unplugged her earphones from her laptop. "Do you want to watch it?"

Derrick moved his head so he'd stare into her gorgeous eyes. Massie had that one eyebrow raised and looked incredibly sexy- not that she didn't look sexy all the time.

"Sure," he replied with a yawn. "I hope it doesn't bore me."

"Don't worry. It won't," Massie assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire and Cam were sitting in the kitchen at the Block's guest home drinking hot chocolate. Todd was talking about some Xbox game with Cam while Claire barely listened. She could care less about Call of Whatever and she certainly didn't want to watch him play it with her annoying little brother.

Unless he was... let's say _naked_ when playing?

Claire's pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment. How could she allow herself to have such... perverted thoughts? She wasn't Kemp! If Cam wasn't so damn handsome then maybe Claire wouldn't start having lustful thoughts about him.

"Hey. I have an idea," Claire quipped. "Let's play in the rain!"

"What?" Cam turned his attention away from Todd and gave Claire a funny look. "What are we? Seven years old?"

Claire smiled widely and set down her mug. "I used to do that all the time in Orlando. It's fun! Kind of like our own water park."

Cam looked ready to protest, but just then Claire busted out the puppy dog look and Cam was a goner. She was the most innocent out of the entire Pretty Committee and so she pretty much perfected the puppy dog look down to a _T_.

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if we get sick," Cam sighed. Claire squealed and kissed him on his cheek before running outside.

Cam followed her and they ran around in the heavy rain, laughing as Cam chased Claire while trying not to slip on the grass.

This went on for a full four minutes before Cam finally caught Claire, pulling her into a tight, damp embrace. He hefted her up and spun her around.

"I finally caught the princess," Cam said.

"Kiss me," Claire commanded in a breathy voice.

Cam wasn't one to decline such a pretty girl so he obliged, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and holding him closer. Claire blushed when she felt Cam ease his tongue into her mouth, lightly pressing it against her own tongue.

It felt like a scene from a romance movie. Claire wasn't big on movies like _The Notebook_, but she couldn't help, but feel dizzy with total bliss. Cam's full lips felt nice against her own and they kissed in sync.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting heavily, resting their foreheads on each others. Cam used his thumb to caress Claire's right cheek and smiled at her gently. _Why does he have to be so adorable?_ Claire thought, hating and loving the way her stomach flopped whenever she was around Cam.

From the intense look in his blue eye and green eye, Cam looked as if he was going to say the Big Three Words. The ones that Claire dreaded to hear.

_I love you._

She couldn't bear breaking Cam's heart, even though they've only known each other for a few months. From day one, Claire didn't feel right about breaking an innocent heart.

"Claire?" Cam breathed.

She looked up and reluctantly met his eyes. "Yeah?"

He said nothing and just spun her around again before kissing her greatly. Claire's worried thoughts melted away and she just snuggled closer to Cam. _Her_ Cam.

* * *

"They are such idiots," Massie muttered as she watched Claire and Cam kiss in the rain from her bedroom window. Sure, it was romantic in movies, but in real life? She didn't want to get sick from running around in the rain.

Massie walked over to her sleeping Pug Bean. She patted her softly then went back to her bed with Derrick who was enthralled with the show, mostly for the sex and profanity. Massie smirked. Yeah, she had _that_ much influence.

"Isn't Henry Cavill a dream?" Massie said breezily as she sat down beside Derrick. "I mean King Henry is hot in the show, no doubt about it, but Henry? He's got this nice body and masculinity that I just want to-"

"_Okay_," Derrick interrupted, clearly annoyed. Just the reaction Massie wanted. "Who's the dark-haired girl?"

"Which one? Catherine or Anne Boleyn?" Massie questioned.

Derrick moved so he was resting on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. "Anne. That girl is... _whoa_. Hot."

Massie's body stiffened. She was very much aware that Natalie Dormer (the actress who played Anne Boleyn) was attractive and alluring, so much so that Massie envied her. Kind of like how she used to envy Alicia's effortless beauty until one day she realized that she shouldn't get jealous over such a petty thing like that.

Hearing Derrick voice his opinion on Anne made Massie feel... ugh, she really didn't like that word. Jealous. Sure, she said Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Henry Cavill were hot, but she was just teasing. Derrick sounded truthful.

Speaking of Derrick, the soccer goalie tilted his head gave Massie a goofy smile. "She kind of looks like you."

"Thanks," Massie said curtly then boldly moved herself so she was straddling Derrick.

His wide eyes got even wider and he looked as if he didn't know what to do. Massie smirked and leaned down, letting her glossy apricot flavored lips graze his for a couple of seconds before sitting up again.

"Just say it Derr..." she whispered, lowering her eyelids in a seductive manner.

Derrick looked mesmerized and just kept his jaw slack. "Say what Mass?"

Massie's heart did a mini flip. Derrick _rarely_ called her by her first name. She ducked her head, kissing Derrick with intense passion. She felt Derrick try to wound his fingers into her wavy hair, but Massie lifted her head before he could. He growled in irritation.

"You know what," Massie snapped then let her fingers slip under his t-shirt, stroking his six-pack.

Derrick bit his bottom lip and tried his hardest to remember what. He really wanted to taste Massie's apricot flavored mouth. Typical Block, always making everything so difficult.

He decided to pull a Kemp and flip Massie over, making him be on top of her. He placed one knee between her legs, making her gasp. "You're mine Block. No one can have you, but me."

Massie smiled and Derrick knew he said the right thing. "Come here."

They rolled around for a bit, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Derrick could feel his pants getting tighter from their vigorous activity. He knew he wouldn't get laid, not with Massie's mom still here, but making out with Massie was worth waiting.

Massie pushed Derrick off her and stretched. Derrick stared lustfully at her as her back arched. She looked over her shoulder and smiled knowingly. "I have something for you."

Maybe Derrick was wrong. Maybe he'd get laid today. Maybe-

"Here," Massie thrusted something into his hand. Derrick yelped when the sharp edge poked his palm. "To think of me."

Derrick looked down at whatever she handed him and felt a blush appear on his cheeks. It was a gold and diamond encrusted brooch with one single letter. M. He looked up and saw that Massie was blushing too.

"Thanks Block. I'll wear it all the time," he said earnestly while putting it on his shorts. "I guess I should give you something."

"I guess you do," Massie agreed shamelessly.

God he loved being around her. Derrick impulsively took off his heather gray t-shirt and handed it to Massie. "Wear it to sleep. I'll always be in your dreams."

Massie rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Thanks. I'll cherish it forever."

Derrick licked his lips hungrily. He could just imagine Massie's tight little body wearing his shirt, looking like an over sized t-shirt, but still small enough to get a peek at her purple panties. Or maybe a thong.

Good thing Massie couldn't hear Derrick's thoughts.

* * *

A week had passed since the whole kissing in the rain thing happened and Cam and Claire ended up getting mono. Unfortunately, Cam had accidentally sneezed on Kemp before being sent home by the nurse. Now Kemp was sick.

He laid in his bed, feeling fatigue. His parents were out at work since it was Friday so Kemp was alone. He picked up his phone and called the only person he felt would come over.

Kristen.

"Hello?" she picked up on the third ring, sounding a little distracted.

"Hey Kristen," Kemp said. Damn, he really was sick from how stuffy his nose was. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at practice," Kristen answered. "What's wrong? You never showed up yesterday or today."

"Cam gave me mono"

"Um... what?"

"I mean, he had it then he sneezed on me," Kemp hastily said. _Wow, I'm a dumbass_, Kemp thought to himself. _Must be the antibiotics_, he added silently.

Kristen just chuckled. "You really are sick. Is anyone taking care of you?"

"No! I'm all alone," Kemp cried dramatically. "My parents thought that if I can get up and use the bathroom then I'm fine being home alone." Kemp smiled when he thought of a wicked idea. "Why don't you be my sexy nurse and come over and take care of me," he suggested then coughed for effect.

"... Since you are sick, I'll come by. Want me bring anything?"

"Yeah actually. A box of extra large magnum con-"

"I'm done"

Kemp snickered at Kristen who hung up on him. He really hoped the sporty blonde would show up in a short nurse's outfit, kind of like the one those twins from _Machete_ wore. Damn.

He wasn't paying attention to the time, but Kemp was positive that an hour passed before Kristen finally showed disappointingly in her regular clothes. She gave Kemp a pitiful look then motioned for him to let her in. He stepped aside and realized that Kristen was carrying something.

"Brought me a present?" Kemp said, peering at whatever Kristen was holding.

"Chicken soup. Courtesy of my mother," Kristen answered. "Get comfortable somewhere. You need to rest."

Kemp nodded tiredly and trudged over to his suede couch. He laid on his back, his legs were so long that they dangled a little off the sofa. Kristen searched for a spoon in Kemp's large kitchen and returned quickly, sitting beside Kemp, but not too close.

"Open up," she murmured. Kemp felt so tired that it was almost difficult to open his mouth wide enough for Kristen to shove the spoon into his mouth. The soup warmed his tongue and he wanted more.

After feeding Kemp the soup, Kristen stared at him then ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "Would any of your exes come over and take care of you?"

"No," Kemp replied hoarsely. "But I'm sure my current one will always take care of me."

He smiled when Kristen's face turned red. He wanted to kiss her, but Kemp knew it was better to keep his distance. If dating Kristen meant getting closer and by getting closer in Kemp's eyes meant fooling around then yes Kemp wanted to date Kristen.

* * *

Dylan shoveled a spoon full of cookies-n-cream ice cream into her pouty mouth and tried not laugh as she watched Teen Mom on MTV. It was a boring Saturday and none of the girls could hangout _again_. She hated how when one girl was sick or something, the whole group had to suffer. She did hope Claire Bear got better though.

Massie was at Galwaugh Farms, practicing so she could win first place (again) since she always had competitions over the summer, Alicia was doing salsa or tango or whatever dance she was doing right now, Claire was sick, and Kristen was taking care of Kemp.

"Miss Marvil, you have a visitor," Dylan's housekeeper Mindy said.

The redhead hopped off the kitchen counter and followed Mindy to the front door where... _Chris_ was standing. "Chris! How the hell are you?"

Chris snickered and stepped inside. He hugged her and kissed her cheek gently. Dylan felt her knees buckle just from his lips on her.

"Dyl-Pickle! Who's at the door?" Merri-Lee bellowed, her five-inch heels click clacking. "Oh! Who's this?"

Dylan grabbed Chris's arm and tugged him closer to her. "This is my _boyfriend_ Chris. Babe, this is my mother."

"How do you do?" Chris said charmingly, shaking Merri-Lee's hand lightly.

"Dylan, how did you get a boy so out of your league?" Merri-Lee said, gasping at how sweet and handsome Chris was.

Dylan's pale face fell and she knitted her red eyebrows together in confusion. "What... what do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't the thinnest girl I've ever met. You hangout with skinny girls all the time yet you're still the biggest. Do they not give you their secrets?" Merri-Lee inquired.

"How could you say that?" Dylan heard Chris say, but she wasn't listening. Her vision was blocked out from the tears forming in her green eyes and her body trembled. She suddenly felt sick and bolted upstairs to her bedroom.

She slid across the slippery wood floors and burst into her room. Dylan went into the private bathroom and fell down to her knees. She opened the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Dylan felt her curls being brushed away from her face as she threw up. When she looked up, Chris was holding her hair back.

Chris grabbed a towel and handed it to Dylan who wiped the vomit off her mouth. She sniffed then flushed the toilet before getting up and washing out her mouth with mouthwash. When finished, Dylan turned to see Chris sitting on the toilet, staring at her.

He pulled her into his lap, but Dylan froze. "I'm too heavy. I might break your thigh," she said, her voice wobbling.

"Bullshit," Chris murmured before pulling her into his lap. "I told her she was crazy. You're not fat Dyl. You've got curves, something your friends don't have."

"I'm ugly compared to them. I'm just with them to make them look better," Dylan countered, dabbing her eyes with her navy blue manicured fingers.

Chris shook his head and kissed Dylan's temple. "I don't know why everyone ranks you and your friends. You're all equally hot, just in different ways."

Dylan let a small smile slip before letting her curly head rest on Chris's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence. Dylan felt guilty, she wished she could just explain to Chris then maybe they'd fake their breakup and Dylan would have a win-win.

"Chris?" Dylan whispered.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

Dylan gulped, remembering Massie. She had greatly matured since middle school, but she could still be prone to small, familiar outbursts that everyone feared. Dylan would be dropped from the Pretty Committee faster than she could say Fendi. She couldn't lose her best friends.

_Sisters before misters_, Dylan told herself.

* * *

Alicia finger combed her glossy hair for the fifteenth time since she approached Josh's estate. She felt like hanging out with him today, even though it was already afternoon. If she met his parents (most likely she would), Alicia wanted to dress to impress.

The Spaniard had her lustrous hair down freely, wearing only a black braided headband, making it look as if it was her own hair braided. She wore a red, ultra feminine dress with flowy Kimono-style cap sleeves, handkerchief hem, a pretty lace embroidered design on the upper back, and a thin black belt around her tiny waist. Since it started to snow, she wore a black Ralph Lauren duffel coat with nautical-inspired detailing.

When Alicia reached Josh's house, she shyly knocked on the door. She shifted on her heeled boot covered feet when the door finally opened, revealing a short woman sharing Josh's lips and eyes.

"Hi," Alicia said, smiling widely. "I'm Alicia Rivera... Josh's girlfriend."

The woman's eyes widened and she looked surprised and Alicia was worried she would get pissed off and tell Alicia to leave, but she smiled. "It's nice to meet you Alicia. I'm Gretchen, Josh's mother. Come inside, you must be freezing."

Alicia practically jumped inside the warm house. She looked around, Josh's house wasn't as big as her and Massie's, but still big enough. Alicia jumped when she felt Gretchen touch her arm.

"Josh is practicing his swimming. Do you want me to get him?" she said.

"No, that's okay. Do you mind showing me where he is?" Alicia was bewildered at the thought of Josh swimming when it was snowing outside. Unless they owned an inside pool then he could swim in the heated pool all he wanted.

Gretchen smiled and led Alicia to their inside pool, making idle talk. Alicia blushed when Gretchen started complimenting her.

"I can't believe my Joshua is dating such a _gorgeous_ girl!" Gretchen gushed. "I bet Anthony will be shocked as I am," she continued then smiled slyly at Alicia. "You certainly are the prettiest I've seen out of all the girls Josh has been with."

Alicia furrowed her neatly plucked eyebrows and was about to question Gretchen about Josh's "other girls," when they finally made it to the pool. They opened the door and Alicia found herself a little envious. Their pool room looked like a mini water park, better than Alicia's.

"Josh! Your girlfriend is here!" Gretchen called then smiled at Alicia before leaving the two alone.

Josh stopped doing his lap and emerged from the middle of the pool, staring at Alicia surprised. "Alicia? What are you doing here?"

"Um, did you forget that we're supposed to hangout?" Alicia asked, stepping closer to the pool.

Josh swam closer to the edge of the pool and placed his arms on the tile floor, resting his chin on them. Alicia grabbed a nearby towel and sat her knees on it so she wouldn't get her dress wet.

"I didn't forget," Josh said, staring into Alicia's dark eyes. "I swim to pass the time."

It felt like the Little Mermaid, except the roles were reversed. Alicia didn't care though, all she cared about was Josh and doing anything with him.

He gave her a one-sided smile and took her hand, kissing it gently. "Did anyone tell you that you have very sensual lips?"

Alicia smirked and tried bringing her hand back, but Josh held it tightly. "Did you just quote _Match Point_?"

"Maybe," he mumble then pushed himself up, like he was going to come out, but instead kissed Alicia's full lips.

The exotic beauty tried to catch his lips before he fell back into the water, not wanting to ever be without them. When they finally broke apart, Alicia took off her jacket, feeling very warm from the heat and kissing.

"I'm going to shower. Come with me," Josh said, panting.

Alicia licked her lips, nodding. When he got out of the water, Alicia's jaw dropped. Josh's body was _amazing_, like Chris Evans in _Captain America_. God, Alicia just wanted to touch him and kiss him, but she wasn't going to act like Nina Callas, her total slut of a cousin.

She followed Josh, walking up a staircase and into his room which was freakishly clean. It was really weird. Alicia awkwardly sat on Josh's neat bed and waited for him as he showered. Luckily the door was closed or else Alicia might have a heart attack. She contemplated calling the girls, but Alicia didn't want to hear "Don't have sex with him!" She knew that already.

Twenty minutes passed and Josh finally came out in only a plush gray towel wrapped around his waist. His wavy hair was matted to his head, a few strands touching his ridiculous long eyelashes. Josh blushed and looked away shyly while Alicia blatantly ogled him.

"Josh."

He didn't need to be told twice. Just from the tone of Alicia's voice, Josh couldn't reject her, he said he never would.

Alicia laid down on her back, her shoes already off. Josh climbed on top of her and kissed her, almost immediately deepening the kiss. Josh felt himself shudder when Alicia gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

"Josh," Alicia moaned as Josh kissed her jaw then her neck and collarbone. She felt Josh's fingers tug at the hem of her dress. He looked up and they locked eyes. "Do it."

Josh obliged and tugged the dress over Alicia's shoulders, revealing matching polka dot navy blue and white underwear. His jaw dropped and his eyes didn't-_couldn't_ peel away from her D-cups. Alicia let out a girlish giggle then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his half naked body on top of her.

"You should feel honored Josh," she breathed into his ear before kissing him again. "Only you and the girls have seen me like this."

Josh kissed the top of her right breast softly then crashed his lips onto hers. "I really do feel special."

Alicia decided to be bold and rip off Josh's towel. He let out a startled yelp and covered up his manhood. Her big eyes got wide and no sound escaped her lips. She had never seen a... Alicia felt funny saying it. Josh smiled coyly then pulled Alicia into his arms. It was like they couldn't keep their mouths apart, Josh winning at their tongue war.

"I feel like you had some experience before," Alicia whispered then arched her back, moaning when Josh ducked his raven head onto her navel.

"Because I am experienced," he muttered.

"Wait... _what_?" Alicia asked loudly, sitting up abruptly and pushing Josh away from her. "What do you mean? Are you not a virgin?"

Josh frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "... No, I'm not."

Alicia's lower lip trembled and she tried not to cry. She shouldn't be upset, it wasn't like she truly liked Josh so why get so angry? Maybe she was sort of hoping they would lose their virginities to each other. God, was Alicia really that pathetic?

"Do I know her?" Alicia demanded. Josh blinked, looking surprised at her tone. "Tell me."

"... It was freshman year. I was drunk and-"

"Tell me!"

"Leslie Lynn Rubin! It was fucking Leslie Lynn Rubin Alicia!" Josh snapped, meeting her eyes for a second before looking down again.

Alicia felt her anger die down and she wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. Leslie Lynn Rubin? The freaking _DSL Dater_ with the Swiss Miss braids! She couldn't believe Josh, screwing around with a DSL Dater.

She got up and quickly got dressed. She heard Josh get up too and grab his towel. "Leesh, don't go."

When he tried to grab her arm, Alicia yanked it away from him. She sent him one last glare before leaving his room, fighting back the tears.

* * *

**This is only the first of all the fights that's about to happen. Don't worry, no premature breakups!**

**~2/27/13~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been busy, but I'm sure you guys don't want to read all my excuses. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for more lack of updating. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter Six**

"Dean, can you pick me up? I'm at Josh Hotz's house and I want to go to Massie's house," Alicia said, her iPhone held by her ear. "_Please_ Dean, I really need to see her."

She hung up and shoved her phone back into her purse. Alicia crossed her arms over her D-Cups angrily and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't want to spend another minute with Josh and hoped he didn't come outside to try and talk about it. Space was what she needed right now.

After ten minutes of waiting, her chauffeur Dean showed up and Alicia practically lunged for the car and threw herself in the backseat. Dean eyed her, noticing her mussed up appearance. Alicia said nothing and motioned him to go. He nodded and began driving to Massie's house.

Alicia tried her best not to cry. She hastily grabbed her iPod touch and plugged her earphones into her ear. She put it on shuffle and groaned when _Summertime Sadness_ by Lana Del Rey placed softly in her ears. Well, at least it wasn't Adele.

"We're here Miss Rivera," Dean said during the middle of the chorus.

Alicia thanked him and stepped out of the car. She walked across the snowy path to the Block Estate, knocking on the door as if it was severely urgent. In Alicia's case, it kind of was. When the door opened, it revealed Inez, looking tired as always.

Inez stepped aside and Alicia rushed upstairs. She's been over to Massie's house so many times that she no longer needed to ask if Massie was home. She could easily walk in and check herself.

"Massie!" Alicia's voice trembled when she opened the unlocked bedroom door.

Massie sat up from her sitting form with Bean on her lap. Claire was beside her, looking slightly better. "Leesh? I thought you were at Josh's?"

"I was, but something happened," Alicia explained then sat down on the edge of the bed. "We almost had sex."

Claire's eyes went wide while Massie's jaw slackened. "You _what?_" the two girls gasped.

Alicia tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and hoped her misty eyes hadn't smudged her makeup. "I don't know what came over me. He was only wearing a towel and we kissed for a while before I took off his towel and he took off my dress and... I'm so stupid!"

"What else happened?" Claire questioned, putting a comforting arm around Alicia.

"I said he was acting like he'd done this before and he said he had. He told me he lost his virginity to Leslie Lynn Rubin," Alicia continued with a sniff. "I left after that. Why do I feel like crying?"

Claire continued rubbing her back while Massie sat there thoughtfully. Massie finally spoke, shaking her head while at it.

"Alicia, this is a game," Massie said. Both girls looked at her with bewildered expressions. "The only reason we're dating these boys is to become Majors. They aren't worth crying over. _Josh_ will be crying over _you_ when you're done with him."

Alicia furrowed her dark eyebrows, thinking about Massie's statement. Everything she said was completely and uttering true, she couldn't ignore it. Alicia glanced at Claire, her expression matching Alicia's. They both were enjoying their romances, but at the end of the day, they both knew what they had to do.

"You're right Mass," Alicia mumbled. Massie gave her a one-sided smile before hugging her side, Claire hugging the other. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Leesh," Claire sighed.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Josh hadn't approached Alicia, Massie made sure that he didn't. She would catch the two giving each other longing looks before turning away, scared that the other might catch them.

Massie stood in front of her locker and inspected her face for any flaws. She nearly yelped out loud when she caught Skye through the corner of her mirror. She slowly turned around and forced a friendly smile upon her previously scowling face to greet the alpha.

"Hi Skye," Massie said.

"Massie. I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been stuck in the bedroom since the last time I saw you?" Skye asked with a bawdy smile, placing one hand on her hip.

Massie blushed and kept an even stare. "No actually. My virginity is still intact thank you very much," she replied, ignoring Skye's shrill laughter. "So, anything happening?"

"I just wanted to know about your... progress," Skye said then tilted her head. "How is it? Is he in love with you yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he likes me," Massie informed her. "He won't leave me unless I do something totally stupid."

"Well then. I do have some advice for you though," Skye said then leaned closer to Massie. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your man."

With that, Skye twirled around and strutted away. Massie raised an eyebrow and glanced around until she found Derrick talking and _laughing_ with the eternal wannabe Ahnna. She slammed her locker loudly when Ahnna's hand grazed over Derrick's shoulder down to his abs.

Massie marched over to the two giggling teens and shouldered Ahnna out of her, taking her spot and now standing before Derrick. "Just _what_ do you thinking you're doing talking to this LBR?"

"Block, are you on the rag or something?" Derrick's laughing died down and sent an apologetic look to Ahnna. "We're just talking. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're talking to someone who wants to get in your pants!" Massie exclaimed then sneered at Ahnna. "Why don't you stop eavesdropping and leave?"

Ahnna scoffed, but left in a huff. Massie watched her go then looked back at Derrick who seemed annoyed with her. "Why are you even talking to her in the first place? You know I don't like her."

"You don't anybody who isn't part of your Pretty Committee," Derrick snapped then ran a hand through his hair. "So what? I can't talk to _any_ girls besides you?"

"You can, they just have to be below a five," Massie replied while brushing her side swept bangs out of her amber eyes.

Derrick snorted and shook his head. "Oh, if we're going there, then you can't talk to Chris Abeley."

"What?" Massie let her arms fall down to her sides. "That was just _one_ time Derrick. I just needed some notes from algebra two and I couldn't ask _you_, because you're still in algebra one!"

When that sentence left Massie's mouth, she immediately felt guilt. Derrick had confided in her about his self-conscience fear that he won't graduate, because he wouldn't be able to do all three required years of math. Kristen had offered to tutor him, but Derrick was too proud to accept help from anyone.

Derrick's eyes widened then they flashed with fury. For a second, Massie thought he would hit her, but was relieved when he instead punched the locker near him. Everyone jumped when Derrick started spewing the most vulgar phrases that would make a _sailor_ blush.

"Mr. Harrington!" a familiar voice boomed. The couple froze and found Mr. Myner, the freshman geography teacher, staring at them in horror. "You shouldn't be using such profanity at school! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, because like a normal person, I kiss my mother on her cheek," Derrick responded cheekily.

"Do I need to send you two to the guidance counselor's office?" Mr. Myner demanded. Massie and Derrick shook their heads. "Good. Now get the class."

Massie and Derrick exchanged deathly glares before going separate ways. She hated how out of proportion that conversation got, but Massie couldn't help, but feel anger boil in the pit of her stomach.

Derrick better watch his back.

* * *

Josh felt like a total dick for what happened on Sunday. He should have never told Alicia that he was never a virgin and who he lost it to. He never thought about it until what recently happened, now he regretted it.

He had asked Cam what he would do if he was in Josh's position. Cam suggested buying Alicia flowers and Josh happened to know which ones were her favorites.

During passing period for second period, Josh snuck up on Alicia who was talking to Olivia at her locker. She waved the blonde goodbye and shut her locker. She nearly screamed when Josh whispered "boo" in her ear.

"You scared me," Alicia breathed then cleared her throat. "What do you want Joshua?"

That tone, Josh thought then pulled out the bouquet of daisies from behind his back. "I got these for you."

"Oh!" Alicia took them then sniffed one. "My favorite."

"I know," Josh said, smiling gently. "I'm sorry -"

"Don't apologize. I'm getting jealous over nothing," Alicia said, shaking her head then looking back up. "I... thanks."

Josh tilted his head, thinking Alicia was going to say more, but instead she grabbing the collar of his Ralph Lauren polo and crushed her lips upon his. Josh gladly reciprocated, trapping her by placing one arm on the locker beside her. It was a bit awkward kissing Alicia when she was holding flowers, but Josh was only pleased to find out that she wasn't mad anymore.

"Ahem."

Alicia and Josh pulled apart to see Layne Abeley standing in front of them. "What?" Alicia snapped, clearly irritated that they were interrupted.

"I need to get to my locker," Layne replied then pushed past the couple. "Nice flowers."

Alicia rolled her dark eyes and grabbed Josh's arm before leading him somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Josh questioned, finally getting in step with his girlfriend.

"We're ditching"

Josh grinned, having no remorse for skipping class and let the exotic beauty lead the way.

* * *

"Lyn," a familiar voice said before clasping her shoulders.

Dylan looked over her shoulder and smiled widely at Chris who hugged her from behind. They were in fourth period P.E and were supposed to be jogging the track, but were instead walking.

She loved Chris's nickname for her. _Lyn_. It was refreshing from Dyl-Pickle and Dyl. Chris came up from behind Dylan and held her hand firmly.

"Thanksgiving's coming up," Chris stated nonchalantly.

"I know. My... fifth favorite holiday!" Dylan said, making Chris snort.

"What's your favorite holiday?" Chris inquired.

Dylan gave Chris a cheeky grin. "My birthday duh!"

The two mostly talked about random things, like how they were excited for the new seasons of _Teen Wolf_ and _Awkward_, which teacher was being a total asshole, and if there was a party coming up. One, but it was held by one of those loser lacrosse players and the PC and Derrick & Crew (Massie's nickname for their boyfriends) didn't associate with lacrosse players.

"I want you to come over for Thanksgiving," Chris blurted out, stopping in the middle of the track. "It'll be fun and my family wants to meet you."

"No."

Dylan walked ahead of Chris who stood there stupefied. She felt her face grow hot with anger. She couldn't believe that Chris had invited her to the fattest holiday of the year. She already had weight issues and eating in front of Chris's _family_. No, this wouldn't happen and Dylan didn't want to dare embarrass herself in front her boyfriend's family.

"Lyn, it'll be fine. I promise you," Chris persisted and grabbed Dylan's arm, but she yanked it away from his grasp.

"I told you no Chris! I'm not even _celebrating _Thanksgiving this year so stop asking!" Dylan snapped, ignoring all the peering eyes. "Do you know how pressured I'll feel if I eat dinner with you guys? Uh-uh. I'm not doing that."

Chris frowned and watched Dylan stalk off. He sighed and trailed behind, trying to think of ways to convince her again.

* * *

"This is so boring Kris," Kemp drawled, playing with the end of Kristen's swishing ponytail. "Studying?"

Kristen rolled her aqua eyes and kept flipping through her textbook. It was after school and Kristen had asked her soccer coach if she could skip practice since midterms were approaching. The girls were off doing their own thing, so Kemp had decided he would spend time with Kristen. She was sure he thought they would make out instead of actually _studying_.

Earlier today had been strange. The boys were seated in separate tables during lunch and Massie was glaring daggers at Derrick who mirrored her. Alicia was carrying around daisies and Dylan avoided any eye contact with Chris. Kristen and Claire were both equally confused, but said nothing. Claire had texted her that she had heard from Layne Abeley that Alicia and Josh made up while Massie and Derrick had a huge fight in the hallway. Kristen hoped maybe the PC would Skype tonight and Massie would confess what happened.

"Hey..." Kemp's deep voice snapped Kristen out of her thoughts. "You zoned out. Are you okay?"

"I'm all good," she murmured then turned to Kemp. "What happened today? You know... with Derrick and Massie? Did he tell you guys?"

Kemp's mouth twisted, hesitating. "He said that Massie called him out on his... issues involving math. Sort of cruel don't you think?"

"Right." Kristen vaguely remembered that Derrick had problems with math, getting frustrated so fast. She could offer to tutor him, but that might hurt his pride and Kristen would hate if Massie's boyfriend disliked her.

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin when Kemp's large hand collided with her knee, then caressed dangerously towards her thigh. "Kemp," she hissed, feeling her cheeks heating up. He leaned towards her and started planting soft kisses along her neck upwards to her jaw. "Oh... _Kemp_."

That was such a wrong thing to say. After moaning that, Kemp felt like he should stick his tongue down her throat. The old librarian cleared her throat, but Kemp insisted on continuing. Kristen had to bite his bottom lip in order for him to pull away. "Damn Kristen," he grumbled then licked his lips. "When are we gonna do it?"

"Huh?" Kristen's dark, eyebrows flew up.

"Come on babe. When are we gonna do the _deed_?" Kemp inquired, his eyes glinting with lust and his voice full of hunger. "I've been patient babe."

Kristen shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling all want for Kemp fade away. "I know you have," Kristen replied dumbly then locked eyes with him, a mischievous smile crossing her face. "I'm saving myself for _marriage_."

A beat past and Kemp had said nothing, just a blank expression. It forged into a scowl and he pulled away from Kristen, crossing his arms. "I guess we might have to compromise then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I might break up with you"

"_What? _Kemp! I was joking," Kristen explained, feeling her mouth become dry. Was Kemp really that obsessed with sex? She could tell Kemp regretted even uttering that sentence now. "Don't even try to apologize. At least I now know how you really feel."

With that, Kristen collected her things and left the library. She felt tears mist her eyes when she didn't hear Kemp run after her.

* * *

Claire never felt this sort of sensation before. Cam kissed her with such passion and tenderness, Claire almost thought Cam was an angel sent to earth just for her. Dylan would probably laugh at how cheesy that sounded, but when she was with Cam, Claire was the corniest person ever.

"Mmm... Claire, I gotta go to the bathroom," Cam said between kisses before pushing himself up.

"Well, that's a mood killer," Claire joked, making Cam grin. He jogged into the bathroom connected to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Claire alone. She propped herself up with her elbows and sighed then gently touched her now bruised neck.

She looked up at his desktop where she heard continuous dings. Curious, Claire swung her legs over the bed and tentatively padded over to the desktop before scanning the screen. It was Facebook and it was on Cam's page. She smiled then her eyes lowered to the conversations he was having. Claire furrowed her light eyebrow when a girl named Nikki kept sending him messages. Who the hell was Nikki?

**Nikki: **Cam u there?

**Nikki: **I thght we were having fun! Wht hppened?

**Nikki: **When can I see u? I miss u sooo much! ;)

Claire gulped and wondered if she should just walk away now or do what she _really _wanted to do. Snoop. Claire went for the latter and clicked on Nikki's page, finding a girl with black hair and long bangs, longer than Claire's. Nikki looked kind of like a witch and not that Wicked one from _Oz: The Great and Powerful_. Did Cam like witches?

The towhead winced when she found a picture of Nikki and Cam sitting on a log in a forest together, smiling though Nikki's was bigger. Claire leaned forward and went back to Cam's page, looking through his own pictures to find Nikki in there. There was about seven more with them together and Claire hated how Cam smiled in _every _single one.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice demanded, causing Claire to gasp.

"Cam, it isn't what it looks like," Claire said, her voice trembling. This couldn't be happening, not now.

Cam glared at her and glanced at his screen, looking even more angry. "Are you fucking crazy? I trusted you enough to leave my computer on and you just _search _through my stuff as soon as I'm gone?"

He seemed really hurt and of course Claire felt bad, but if Cam was getting upset over this Nikki bitch then something was up. "What is she? Your tramp girlfriend? Am I the other woman Cam?" Claire clamored, clenching her fists. _  
_

"Of course not!" Cam exclaimed, visibly shocked. "I would _never _cheat on any of my girlfriends."

"Well, tell _Nikki _that you plan on seeing her soon because I'm gone," Claire huffed.

"Claire, you started this!" Cam shouted after her.

_You're right, I did_, Claire thought mirthlessly, thinking back to when she agreed to break his heart. She was glad Mrs. Fisher wasn't downstairs because that would have been awkward. Seeing your boyfriend's mom after having a fight with him. Claire shuddered and stepped outside Cam's modest home, immediately feeling the chill of the cool, November air. Claire pulled out her iPhone (courtesy of Massie) and speed dialed Massie's number.

"Ku-laire! What's up?" her assertive voice rang in Claire's ear.

"Can you pick me up? Cam and I got into a fight," Claire asked weakly.

Massie agreed and Claire waited about ten minutes before the Range Rover pulled up with Massie's backseat window rolled down. Claire slipped inside and Isaac drove to Yogurtland. Massie turned to Claire with a stern expression. "I feel like our honeymoon faze is over." Claire nodded dumbly, and Massie continued. "Dyl and Kris both got into fights, but Leesh is back on with Josh. Our plan to becoming Majors will be pointless if _they _break up with _us_."

_Majors, _Claire thought, feeling her heart drop from remembering the callous plan Skye had came up with. How could Claire develop such deep feelings for Cam despite knowing that their breakup would be inevitable by Derrick's birthday. Claire wondered if she could twist the truth a little. Claim Skye was blackmailing her and that they could _fake _their breakup. It might work. Unless, Cam wasn't in love with Claire.

"What happened with you and Derrick?" Claire inquired, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I said some things that were too hurtful," Massie replied truthfully. "I made fun of how he's still in algebra one and I know that he feels insecure about that."

"You should apologize"

"Apologize?"

Claire waned a smile at how confused Massie looked. Apologize wasn't even Massie's vocabulary. "Yeah. You have to get on his good side again. It's not that hard Mass."

Massie scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Seriously? I've _never _had to apologize to someone before. Derrick should just stop acting like a pu -" She paused when she remembered Isaac who peered through the rear view mirror. "I need to stop listening to Kemp. He's turning me into a vulgar LBR."

The towhead giggled and Massie smiled a little.

* * *

"Josh, I told you that I forgave you," Alicia sighed, allowing Josh to lead her.

"I dunno Alicia. You girls are hard to figure out. Sometimes you guys say we're forgiven, but we're really not," Josh responded then grinned and tugged Alicia's hand. "Come on! I thought you liked aquariums!"

"That's Claire. She's the one interested in fish." the Spaniard rolled her eyes, rather being at home watching _Pretty Little Liars_ than this place.

Josh had dragged Alicia out of Westchester to Manhattan where there was a large, gorgeous public aquarium waiting for her. They walked through the underwater tunnels, staring at the colorful fish swimming past them. Alicia jumped when a stingray appeared out of nowhere. She slumped her shoulders and smiled at it, finding it cute. Josh draped one arm over her shoulders and led her away somewhere else.

"Whoa," they both breathed as they came into a practically empty room with one bench available. A whale swam past, and the two brunettes sat down on the lone bench, watching the whale swim away.

"Alicia? Can I ask you something?" Josh questioned hesitantly.

"Go for it," Alicia replied distractedly, her wide-set eyes looking around. Okay, maybe _now _she liked aquariums.

Josh fiddled with his hands before looking up at his girlfriend. "Why did you pick me?"

Alicia turned to him and tilted her head, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can have any guy you want... but you chose me. Why?" Josh stressed, leaning closer to Alicia, searching her dark eyes for answers.

She swallowed thickly and tucked her thick hair behind her ear, revealing a ruby stud. In the back of her head, her mind was telling her to explain to Josh that Alicia was using him as a pawn. Just for her own personal gain, but she couldn't do that. Josh deserved better, even if he banged a DLS Dater. But, there _must _be a reason for Skye wanting the Pretty Committee to do such a dirty deed. Were the boys serial daters and needed to be put to an end? Not likely, but Alicia was no Kristen, she couldn't analyze this whole situation alone.

"Because..." Alicia planted light kisses under Josh's jawline then moved down all the way to his collarbone, making him shiver. "I _really _wanted you."

That sounded _so_ wrong the minute it escaped Alicia's lips, but from Josh's smile and blush, she could tell it was fine. "Plus, you're... nice and I need someone nice in my life," Alicia added with a small shrug.

"What are you talking about? You're nice," Josh said before capturing Alicia's mouth with his own kiss.

Alicia shied away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, but she played along and continued to kiss Josh though one thought replayed through her mind. _You don't know me then Joshua_, she thought ruefully.

* * *

Sweat trickled down the nape of Kristen's tanned neck as she sprinted on her rooftop, kicking her soccer ball into the makeshift goal. It was late at night and both her parents were still at work. They didn't really mind if she went on the roof, only if she let them know, but Kristen sometimes snuck away, just to get some air.

She gave a hard kick, rattling the railing as the ball hit it. Kristen weaved and dragged her feet over to where her water bottle was. She chugged it down and when she put it down, Kristen screamed when she felt someone grab her arm. "Kemp! You idiot, you scared the hell out of me."

Kemp chuckled, his deep voice making Kristen's knees weak. She shook her head, remembering she was mad at him. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"_That_ one. I hate when you scowl at me"

"Well, I hate when you obsess over sex"

The two were silent until Kemp cleared his throat, gaining Kristen's unwanted attention. She tensed when she felt him duck his head so his hot breath was near her ear. "One game Kristen. You win, I'll never mention sex again, but if _I _win-" Kristen shuddered from the sadistic edge in his voice. "I have my way with you and I can assure you I won't be popping your cherry tonight."

Did Kristen really want to risk it? Kemp could easily be lying, but Kristen was determined to win. She moved her head and smiled wickedly. "You're on Kemp."

* * *

Massie walked behind Bean as she trotted ahead, sniffing everything around her. Usually, the alpha would tug her along and keep walking, but tonight, she didn't feel like going back home just yet. It was Thursday night and Massie still hadn't spoken to Derrick. Kristen and Kemp were back on good terms, so good that they even did some stuff below the belt. It was shocking that goody two shoes Kristen was letting Kemp touch her. Dylan and Chris were talking, but about anything but Thanksgiving. Only Massie and Claire weren't speaking to their boyfriends.

She loved how cool outside was, snowflakes slowly falling on the sidewalk. She held her palm out and caught one, staring at it. Sure, she loved summer, mostly to show off her new bikinis, but winter was her all time favorite.

"Block"

Massie looked up and her skin paled after seeing Derrick standing in front of her. He was dressed warmly, but why was he even outside? Massie couldn't help herself when she saw how red his cheeks and lips were. "You should go home. You'll get a cold."

"I wore shorts for three years straight Block, I can handle the cold," Derrick scoffed then glanced at Massie's hand. "Nice snowflake."

"Thanks." They stood in silence, Derrick rocking back and forth on his heels while Massie focused on her Uggs. "Derr..." He stared at her with such intensity that it made Massie choke on her words. She swallowed thickly and tugged Bean's leash. "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry."

"You're what?" Derrick asked, looking confused. "You're _sorry_? Tell me that the almighty Massie _Block _has just apologized!"

"Screw you," Massie snapped, but gasped when Derrick pulled her towards him with one arm, their bodies pressing together. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he stroked one chestnut lock. They locked eyes and Massie realized that his Belgian chocolate eyes were truly beautiful. She used to believe blue or green eyes were prettier than brown ones, but after gazing at Derrick...

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me right now," Derrick whispered, his forehead resting on hers.

As soon as she crushed her glossy lips onto his, she was forgiven.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Claire asked Alicia. It was Friday and the two had decided to check out something before going to Massie's house for their usual sleepover.

She nodded her head rapidly, her glossy hair bouncing. "Uh-huh. Faux-livia told me herself."

Claire gave Alicia an apprehensive look before turning to stare at Slice of Heaven. Alicia claimed Cam was out on a date with Olivia Ryan at the infamous pizza parlor. Claire didn't believe Cam would get so upset that he would _date _someone else, let alone it being the other half of the Twenty. It was upsetting and Claire needed to see it to believe it.

Alicia gently pushed Claire towards the door and waited outside, texting either Josh or one of the girls. Claire reluctantly stepped inside and inhaled the delicious aroma. Now she was getting hungry, maybe Massie would order some sushi or something. Her blue eyes scanned the room and recoiled when she found Cam sitting in a booth with _Olivia_.

Olivia smiled and laughed at whatever Cam was saying, leaning over the table and pointing to something. Anger bubbled up inside Claire and she marched up to the laughing duo. "Cameron!"

Did I really just call him Cameron? Claire asked herself as Cam fixed his mismatched eyes on her. "What are you doing here Claire? Are you _following _me?"

"Of course not!" Claire's face heated up. "I just came here to pick up some pizza and I see _you _flirting with Olivia! What are _you _doing here Cam?"

"We're on a date," Olivia answered with a smile.

"What?" Claire wanted to slap Olivia which was strange since she wasn't a violent person. "Have fun on your date."

The blonde whipped around and stomped out of the parlor, ignoring Cam's shouts. She was about to call Alicia, but felt someone hug her from behind. "Cam, let go of me!"

"Let me explain Claire!" his voice was gruff and not sweet like it usually was. Claire groaned before turning around to listen, still not out of Cam's tight embrace. "We're studying. She needs to bring her grade up in English and if I help her, I get extra credit."

"Oh." Claire felt stupid and wished she never barged in on Cam in the first place. "I'm sorry Cammy. I'm sorry for snooping around. I'm such an idiot."

"A jealous idiot," Cam added, laughing when Claire glared at him. "It's okay. I don't like Nikki like _that_."

That made Claire smile and they kissed softly, ignoring the fake gagging noises coming from Alicia.

* * *

**~5/13/13~  
_thehgirl13**


End file.
